


A Sterek Christmas

by graces101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek - Stiles has a December plan to make Sourwolf fall in love with him. What happens when Derek finds the list, does he tell Stiles? or does he go along with it? and will he fall in love with the teen anyway?, Read and find out !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be up on NOVEMBER 30TH and then EVERYDAY a NEW chapter will be posted until DECEMBER 31ST, So 32 chapters in total, Hopefully you will stay with us until the end.

Chapter One

Derek's POV

A December plan to get Sourwolf to fall in love with me

December 1st – Get invited to pack bonding

December 2nd – Get Sourwolf to have fun (for once in his life)

December 3rd – Get Sourwolf to pay for something (to prove he doesn't hate me)

December 4th – Make him taste my cooking (he wont be able to resist me after)

December 5th – Find at least one thing in common (apart from loving his body) and roll with it.

December 6th – Get him to build a snowman

December 7th – Make Sourwolf laugh or at least smile

December 8th – Annoy the hell out of him the whole day by texting him

December 9th – Derek's birthday surprise

December 10th – Get him to dance at a club with me

December 11th – Get Sourwolf to spend the day with me and no one else (so he can see how awesome I am)

December 12th – Get him to help me go Christmas shopping for the pack

December 13th – Get him to help me pick a tree and decorations

December 14th - Get him to decorate the loft for Christmas (with my help)

December 15th – Convince him to let the pack spend Christmas with him

December 16th – Get him to hug you

December 17th – Find ways of touching him all day in training

December 18th – Get him to tell you something about his past

December 19th – Get him to go Christmas carolling with you

December 20th - …

December 21st – Get him to cuddle with you

December 22nd – Show him my secret place

December 23rd – Get Sourwolf to ask you out

December 24th – Seduce him

December 25th – Tell him the truth

"What the hell is this?" Derek shouted.

What the hell, get Sourwolf to fall in love with me, who the hell would write this? and why the hell would they write this? 'I'm so confused'. I got out my phone and text the only person I know, who would know what to do.

To Lydia  
Emergency, need to see you, now - Derek

20 minutes later Lydia is at the door.

"Derek, its Lydia, I got your text, what's the emergency?" Lydia shouted entering the house.

"This is the big emergency, it was left on the couch, it must having fallen out of someone's bag, who the hell would write something like this?" I said handing Lydia the paper.

She read it "OMG, so its YOU he's crushing on, I've been trying to get it out of him for ages" Lydia squealed.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Derek screamed snatching the paper back. "Who the hell wrote this?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him "Oh come on Derek, who is the only person that calls you a Sourwolf"

Crap, Stiles, Stiles wrote this.

"Lydia what am I going to do?" I asked desperately.

"Well the question is, how do you feel about him?" Lydia mumbled with a grin on her face.

"Lydia, its Stiles, STILES, stop looking at me like that, I don't like him that way" I groaned.

"Okay, okay but I don't think you should just ignore this" Lydia said walking to the couch. "Maybe this could be my revenge for him putting shaving foam in my toothpaste"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I've been meaning to get Stiles back for that prank he played and maybe this could be the situation" she explained with a mischievous grin.

I gave her a confused look

"Oh my god, do I have to spell it out for you, in your hand is information about what Stiles is going to try and do everyday so if you play along and make him think its working and then at the end tell him you knew about it the whole time, he will be so embarrassed" Lydia laughed.

She's crazy "Lydia, I may not like Stiles that way but I don't want to hurt and humiliate him" I said.

"Okay maybe I am going to far" Lydia mumbled looking guilty.

"You think, that plan is pure evil," I laughed

"Your right, I've got to stop spending so much time with Peter" she explained. "But I still think that you should go along with it"

Yep she's defiantly crazy "Why the hell would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Because if you just tell Stiles that you know about the list then he's going to lose all of his confidence, but if you go along with it and then at the end let him down gently, it wont hurt him as much" Lydia explained.

"And anyway maybe it will be fun" she grinned.

"Yeah I doubt it," I groaned

She smiled "I'm serious, I mean look" she took the paper "December 4th he's cooking for you, you haven't lived until you have tasted his scones, they are to die for" Lydia explained

Stiles can cook "really?" I asked surprisingly.

"Oh yeah, he's the best baker I know and he always gives the best hugs too, which lucky for you is planned for December 16th" she said walking to the door.

"I don't know about this Lydia" I sounded unsure.

She turned around to face me "listen, I know you care about Stiles because he's pack, and honestly I think you letting him down gently at the end of all of this is the best option, It would kill him if he found out that you know about the list so at least think about it, for Stiles' sake" she closed the door.

Derek's lying in bed still debating on what to do

'Maybe I should go along with it, I mean I do want to let him down gently' he thought.

Derek closed his eyes and had a smile on his face

'And maybe it will be fun'


	2. December 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes - Thanks for the kudos, they really made my day. Can't believe it's December 1st already.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :-)

December 1st – Get invited to pack bonding

Derek's POV

My phone buzzing woke me up; I looked at the contact ID – Lydia.

**From Lydia - So, what have you decided?**

I thought about my response, I didn't want it to sound as if I'm only going along with it to mess with Stiles, because I'm not.

**To Lydia - I'm going to do it, for Stiles**

A few minutes past before I had a reply

**From Lydia - You really do care about him don't you?**

Do I? … Of course I do

**To Lydia - Of course, he's pack**

**From Lydia - Is that the only reason?**

What the hell is she on about?

**To Lydia - Of course that's the only reason**

**From Lydia - Okay, what's for today?**

I quickly grabbed the list from my top draw December 1st - Get invited to pack bonding, really that's all he wants.

**To Lydia - He wants to get invited to a pack bonding session, doesn't he know he's always invited to them**

**From Lydia - I guess not**

Well now everything is going to change

**To Lydia - Well that's going to change and I'm going to make sure Stiles knows it**

**From Lydia - Are you going soft Derek? Lol**

**To Lydia - Shut up**

**To Stiles, Scott, Kira, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica - Pack movie night, 7.00pm tonight, be there or else**

Everyone sent back okay or I'll be there apart from guess who?

**From Stiles - I think you text the wrong person**

He really doesn't think he's invited to these things

**To Stiles - No I didn't**

**From Stiles - It's Stiles**

**To Stiles - I know be there no excuses**

**From Stiles - Okay great**

Okay great, Stiles is coming tonight, well he can mark that off his list. Maybe I should make it special considering it's his first pack boding session. With his favourite movies and his favourite food and his favourite … Wait maybe I'm going to far, okay I'm scaring myself now.

Stiles was the last one to arrive and he smelt like he was … nervous, Stiles the confident, hyperactive teen is nervous, wow

"Hey Derek" Stiles beamed. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen" I shouted. "

Hey, is everyone here?" Stiles asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah thanks, would you make Scott and Isaac a …" Derek gets cut off

"An ice tea" Stiles guessed.

"Yeah, we're watching a movie in 5 minutes" Derek said whilst making tea.

"Okay cool, what movie we watching?" Stiles asked.

"The avengers" Derek sighed with a grin, it's Stiles' favourite movie. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's great" Stiles beamed with a surprised look on his face.

We sat down to the avengers, which surprisingly I enjoyed and then Jackson and Boyd went to pick up take out.

"What we having?" Allison asked

"Chinese, Orange chicken and noodle's, is that okay" Derek asked

"Yeah that's fine" Allison said.

"Is that okay with you Stiles?" Derek asked grinning, knowing full well it's his favourite.

"Yeah, that's my favourite thanks" Stiles explained

Knew it haha.

After food, everyone left one by one until it was Stiles, Lydia and myself left. Lydia was about to leave but asked if she should talk to me first.

"What are you grinning about" I asked.

"Its you, Stiles' favourite movie, his favourite food, you were trying to make it special for him, I like this new Derek" Lydia stated."Well, I'll see you later" She left.

Stiles got up "I really should go to" Stiles said, he turned around "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just did" I replied trying to act smart.

"Haha funny smartass" he replied sarcastically "No I was going to ask, why you invited me tonight" he was playing with his zip and looking at the floor.

"Why wouldn't I, Its pack bonding time, your pack" I explained with a 'are you serous' look on my face. "

Am I?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"Of course you are, why would you think you weren't?" I asked

"I don't know, I just thought you hated me" Stiles explained

"I don't hate you and you are part of the pack" I said, god that was soppy, I need a save "I need my sleep so go" I said pointing at the door.

"But I …"

"GO!" I shouted Stiles quickly exited the house and closed the door behind him, then I heard him whisper to himself. "

 

Pack bonding, Check"


	3. December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-)

December 2nd – Get Sourwolf to have fun (for once in his life)

Derek's POV

Yesterday was great, Stiles didn't stop smiling, and I like his smile. Anyway what's on his list today?

December 2nd – Get Sourwolf to have fun (for once in his life)

How dare he! I know how to have fun, I do have fun, I know ….. I got called out of my thoughts by the message alert on my phone.

**From Stiles - Picking you up in 10, be ready**

Oh, I wonder what he has planned for me to 'have fun'; I really doubt my idea of fun is completely different to Stiles' idea of fun.

**To Stiles - Why?**

I get an instant replay

**From Stiles - NO QUESTIONS! Just be ready :-)**

**To Stiles - A smiley face, really Stiles**

**From Stiles - I regret nothing, I used a smiley face and I'm proud**

**To Stiles - Whatever see you in 10**

Stiles arrived 10 minutes later with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, so get in the car" Stiles said pointing at the car.

"Okay, whatever" I groaned

"What?" Stiles asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I said okay" I repeated

"Really, I expected a different response" Stiles replied getting into the drivers seat.

"Oh yeah, like what" I said fascinated

"Oh I don't know, maybe, 'Don't tell me what to do Stiles, or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' or something along those lines anyway" Stiles replied.

"Honestly I'm not really in the mood to argue so lets go" I growled.

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked

"Not really" I said, "How long is the journey?" I asked

"About half an hour" he said "And we are here" Stiles said pulling into a parking space I looked around and we were at the carnival downtown.

"Really Stiles … a carnival" I asked with a raised eyebrows

"Yeah Derek a carnival, a place where people go to have fun, come on" Stiles replied pulling me along with him.

We walked around a bit and the Stiles bet me $5 that I couldn't beat him in ski ball. I haven't played ski ball in years so I sort of expected the results Stiles – 310 points Derek – 90 points

"Well look at that, looks like somebody owes me $5, now what am I going to do with my victory money, oh I don't know I could do a lot with it" Stiles joked smiling, still love that smile. He even made me smile but luckily he didn't see it because if I'm guessing right that's planed for the 7th.

"Come one Sourwolf, let me teach you" He said grabbing a ball. Him teaching me was fun, and he must be a good teacher because by the end of it I had 280 points

"See already improving" he grinned.

Next we played air hockey and surprisingly I won, although some instinct told me that Stiles wasn't even trying, I think maybe he was letting me win. I didn't call him out on it because when I won he had the biggest smile on his face. I did smile a bit but it doesn't count because it's not Stiles that is making me smile, even though it totally is. We went on a few rides and before we knew it, it was 5 hours later and time to go home. We talked all the way home.

"You know I've never, ever heard you talk so much" Stiles joked

"Well, I've never really had much to talk about" I replied

Stiles dropped me off and asked if I was free tomorrow

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"No reason, bye" Stiles said. "Check"

You know I really did have fun, a lot of fun


	4. December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support :-)

December 3rd - Get Sourwolf to pay for something (to prove he doesn’t hate me)

Derek’s POV

Last night was amazing, I haven’t has so much fun since my family and I took a family vacation to the Grand Cannon. Laura wouldn’t stop complaining, Cora needed the toilet every five minutes, Mum was moaning that dad was reading the map all wrong and that we may get lost. Luke drooled on me when he was sleeping. Jason was poking me non stop for 2 hours until he got tired and moved on to Cora, but even though it was probably the worst vacation ever, I would give anything to feel like that again and that’s exactly how stiles made me feel yesterday. I eagerly got up to see what was next on the list.

December 3rd - Get Sourwolf to pay for something (to prove he doesn’t hate me)

What is it with this kid thinking I hate him, I don’t hate him, he does annoy me sometimes so I push him up against things but I don’t hate him. His phone buzzed, Stiles’ name flashed on screen. Speak of the devil.

**From Stiles - Hey Sourwolf, what you doing?**

I don’t want to be too nice.

**To Stiles - What do you want Stiles?**

**From Stiles - How do you know I want something? ;-)**

**To Stiles - Because you only text me when you need or want something**

**From Stiles - No, that's you but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out somewhere, I'm bored.**

**To Stiles - I guess I'll be right over.**

**From Stiles - Thanks :)**

**To Stiles - Don't make me regret this**

I slipped my shoes on and my favourite leather jacket. I also put extra money in my wallet because of course he’s going to get me to pay form everything. He’ll probably ‘lose his wallet’ and ask me to pay, oh well.

"Stiles are you okay up there?" I asked, coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, and how did you get over here fast?" he asked surprised.

"Werewolf, remember." I explained, as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right." he replied, dumbfounded.

"So where are we going?" I asked, gruffly.

"I thought maybe we go see a movie." he suggested.

"Fine." I muttered. We decided to take the Camaro and we headed straight to the movie theater down town.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess we can choose when we get there, do you like action or comedy?" He asked.

"I like both." I muttered. We arrive momentarily at the theater and there was only a small line.

"Hi, may I help who is next?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, two tickets to 'Let's Be Cops' please." Stiles muttered

"Okay, that will be $23,89 and I will be back with your small drink and popcorn." The guy said.

"Oh my god Derek, I can't find my wallet, it was in my back pocket a second ago." Stiles explained.

Here we go, ha ha, knew it.

"Well it can't be far." Derek played along holding down a grin.

"Well the guy is coming back over here." He panicked

"Ok $23.98." He repeated.

I got his wallet out and paid for the items.

"Enjoy the show." He said, politely.

"Thank you Derek, I'll pay you back." Stiles whispered.

We went into the theater and sat in one of the back rows as the previews displayed on the screen.

"Derek, I'm really sorry." He whispered

Lies

"Stiles, stop apologizing, it's fine." I said unconvinced I sat back and enjoyed the movie, which turned out to be pretty funny, after the movie I took Stiles home.

“Check” Stiles said quietly.

I’m going to mess with him “What?” I asked.

“Nothing” he said alerted.

“You said check” I explained

“Did I, I didn’t mean to, anyway bye” Stiles hurried out of the car.

I smirked.


	5. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, they really brighten up my day  
> Enjoy :-D

December 4th - Make him taste my cooking (he wont be able to resist me after)

Derek's POV

Are we only on the 4th thing on Stiles' list, god this month is taking forever. It was so hard to pretend that he had lost his wallet, I could see it clearly in his hoodie pocket and there was a tick in his heartbeat every time he said 'He couldn't find it'. Now I have to taste his cooking, I have heard Stiles was the best cook from the other pack members but he thinks I'm not going to be able to resist him afterwards. We'll see. I got ready to over Stiles house because he had invited me over for dinner because he said I don't eat that much and I don't have a proper kitchen to eat in but I know the main reason is so he can cross the items off his list, I was just surprised to learn the sarcastic kid likes me. I put my boots on, grabbed my leather jacket and headed out to my Camaro.

I arrived at Stiles' about ten-minutes later and knocked softly.

"Come on in, sour wolf" Stiles said, cheerfully.

I don't know how that boy has so much energy sometimes, I know he has ADHD but he takes meds. Anyhow Stiles was just starting dinner when I came into the kitchen.

"So what are you making?" I asked, curiously.

"I am making my famous Spaghetti with my mom's secret sauce recipe." Stiles replied, smiling in return.

"What's the secret?" I asked

"A Stilinski never tells" He jokes

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope, I got it, you can just go in the living room and watch some TV or read a book." He said, pushing me out of the kitchen. I growled lowly at him.

"Don't growl at me. I'm making you dinner." He growled back, rhetorically.

"Yeah because you didn't want to eat by yourself while your dad is on the night shift." I shot back, but I knew the real reason deep down.

I went out to the living room to flip through channels to see if anything was on. "Stiles your cable sucks." I called out to him.

"How would you know, you don't even own a TV at the loft." He shot back.

He had a point. I heard Stiles making a lot of noise in the kitchen and I could smell the ground beef cooking in the pan, while water was boiling in a pan for the noodles. This was going to get interested. I thought to myself.

Stiles had cooked all the ground beef and was now draining it and putting the famous sauce leaving it to simmer, I decided to keep myself busy by reading the many books Stiles has on his shelf about had been about ten -minutes before Stiles called me. Here we go. I smirked to myself as I lifted myself off the couch.

"What do you need Stiles?" I asked grinning.

"I was wondering if you would taste this to see if it tastes done." He asked, innocently.

More lies

"Sure, I guess." I said shrugging.

He scooped a small size of sauce onto the little spoon and put it towards my mouth, waiting for me to taste. I put my head forward and took a small bite. Wow people weren't kidding, his food is delicious after this whole stunt is over he can cook for me anytime. I accidentally let a small moan escaped my mouth as Stiles looked at me smiling.

"Yeah it tastes done, hurry up I'm hungry." I ordered.

"Hold your horses, sour wolf." He replied.

The noodles were done and Stiles was now sitting the table with forks, plates and our dinner.

"Have a seat." He said, as I nodded.

I fixed my plate and spread cheese all over it and took a bite. It was heavenly. I now can't resist his food.

"Jesus" I groaned after my first bite.

"I prefer Stiles thanks" Stiles said grinning.

"Very funny Stiles, where the hell did you learn how to cook like this?" I asked.

"My mum" he replied with a sad tone

"Well your gonna have to teach me" I said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah sure" Stiles replied "I also made chocolate fudge cake for dessert"

Oh my God he's trying to kill me

"Nice" I sighed

Stiles mouthed something, I think it was 'Check'

4 down, 22 to go


	6. December 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for he comments and the support, it really brightens up my day   
> Enjoy :-)

December 5th – Find at least one thing in common (apart from loving his body) and roll with it.

Derek’s POV

 

BANG

What the hell was that? I was fast asleep. I can hear a heartbeat downstairs and I can smell Stiles, what the hell is he doing here? sneaking around. I went down stairs to confront him but he was at the bottom waiting for me.

“Stiles?” I said

“What?” he sang with a mischievous look on his face.

“What are you doing here? And why are you acting like that?” I asked

“Like what? I have no idea what your talking about” he replied sarcastically

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” I growled

“I have no idea what you mean batman, oh sorry I mean Sourwolf” Stiles replied with a fake innocent look on his face “Slip of the tough”.

“Rigggghhhtttt” He is defiantly up to something. “So what do you want?” I asked

“Nothing, I just came over to see you and you’ll never guess what I found out” he said with a grin.

“What?” I asked nervously

“That our big bad alpha is actually a big time nerd” He replied holding up one of my old comic books.

Crap! “umm, tha… that’s not, um mine” I quickly replied. He just gave me a ‘whatever you say (sarcastic look)’ “That’s not going to work is it” I asked

He shook his head

“Okay fine, I like batman okay, I have since I was a kid” I embarrassingly admitted.

“Okay, I’m going to ask you some questions and your going to answer them okay?” He said.

“Okay” I replied, why not.

“Who created batman?” He asked

“That would be Bob Kane” I answered with a smug look

“What is batman’s other name?”

“The caped crusader”

“What is catwoman’s first name?”

“Selina”

With every question he gets closer and closer, and with every answer I get closer and closer what is he up to?

“In what year did batman first appear in a comic book?”

“1939”

I kept answering his questions until we were practically touching each other, if I moved closer I would be kissing him

“One more question, would you like to spend Christmas Eve at my house?”

“I ….” I saw the hope on his face disappear “would love to” I said

“Great that’s all I came over to ask you, you know before I found out that you’re just a big geek on the inside” he replied walking backwards.

For some reason I miss the closeness

“You better not tell anyone” I demanded

“Aww the big bad alpha doesn’t want me to hurt his reputation” he shot back sarcastically

“No, maybe …… yes” He burst out laughing “Seriously Stiles, if the pack knows then they will lose respect for me being their alpha”

“No they wont, they know I’m a huge fan of batman and they treat ….” He stopped talking for a minute “on second thought maybe you shouldn’t tell them” he explained.

“No” I agreed.

“Okay, ill make you a deal” he said with a mischievous grin “ I will keep your ‘little secret’ if you come and see the new batman movie with me tonight” he said.

“Stiles we went to the movies two days ago” I stated

“I know but the movie was only out today and I still own you for that, so what do you say, my treat” he asked.

What should I do? 

How can I say no? 

Do I want to say no? 

No I actually want to go with him

I mean to see the movie 

If you want to go then why are you arguing with yourself in your head?

I have no idea

Oh no I think I’ve gone crazy 

Thanks a lot Stiles

“Sure okay, why not? Text me the time and ill pick you up” I answered

“Awesome, oh and one more thing and I’ll keep your little secret” he grinned 

“What?” I asked nervously

“Tomorrow I’m going you have do whatever I ask with no questions” he said

“That’s blackmail, no” I replied

“Calm down Sourwolf, I’m only going to ask you to do one thing” he said.

“And that is?” I asked

“You’ll have to wait and see” he grinned “text you later” he said before leaving

So today was to find something in common with me, what’s tomorrow?.

When we came back from the movie I looked on the list for tomorrow

OMG!!!!!


	7. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-)

December 6th – Get Derek to build a snowman with me.

Derek’s POV

 

December 6th – Get Derek to build a snowman with me.

This is going to be funny to see. I haven't built a snowman since I was a little kid. I grabbed my phone to see if I had any message, I had one missed call from Stiles, which is usual. I dialed the familiar number and let it rung he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Stiles asked, muffle into the phone.

"You called, what do you want?" I asked pretending to be grumpy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over again, it's snowing and I want to play in the snow." He said, like a five-year old.

"Play with yourself." I said.

Stiles snorted. “Do you really want me to do that?” he asked seductively

"Not like that Stiles." I replied.

"So will you come over, Scott is with Kira so I know you don’t have training and my dad is on the late shift again." He said hopefully

I knew this was the perfect time to agree.

"Fine, let me get dressed." I said, and hung up.

I kicked some jeans on with a Black t-shirt that I knew Stiles loved me in. I put a leather jacket on because of me being a werewolf I never get cold. I hopped into my Camaro and headed to the Stilinksi residence.

I parked into the driveway and saw Stiles waiting on the porch for me dressed in boots, a heavy winter coat, gloves and a hat.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked, pretending not to know what was going on.

"We’re building a snowman!" Stiles yelled running into the ankle deep snow.

“Are we now? I didn’t realize that we were 10 years old” I said sarcastically

Stiles threw a snowball at me, which hit against my chest. “You said yesterday you would do what I say with no questions”

"You’re going to pay for that Stiles." I said, playfully 

I picked up some snow, rolled it into a ball and smacked him square right in the head.

"What the hell Derek, that was cold." He said, shivering a bit. Laughing 

"You started it." I pointed it out.

"Lets just build a snowman." Stiles muttered.

“Whatever” 

We rolled three big balls of snow and stacked them onto each other. I went inside to get two buttons and a carrot for the eyes and nose.

"Derek can you get to branches for the arms." He ordered as I nodded.

I went over by the big tree by Stiles' house and picked up two branches and carried them back over.

"Good job, sour wolf." Stiles praised, I just gave him a dirty look but inside I was smiling.

Stiles put the eyes and nose on. I put the branches on.

"hmm...he's missing something." Stiles said,

"A scarf." I said, in a duh tone.

Stiles laughed and grabbed the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the snowman.

"There now he looks toasty." Stiles said, happily.

"Yeah, well now it's cold." I said, which was a lie.

"Okay, lets go inside for some hot chocolate." Stiles said, dragging me in with him. He stopped “But first, take a picture of us with the snowman” he commanded.

“Okay” its better not to argue. I wrapped my arm around him and he tensed up for a second then relaxed.

“Okay now one of you on your own” I said taking the photo. “Perfect”

I smiled on the inside. 21 more to go! This is getting so easy.


	8. December 7th

December 7th – Make Sourwolf laugh or at least smile

Derek's POV

I enjoyed helping Stiles build a snowman yesterday so I got the list out and the next one was 'Make sour wolf laugh or at least smile. I know Stiles is going to have trouble with this one but some of the stuff Stiles does is funny but I would never tell any one that. I sighed and went over to stiles' house because we were playing Video Games, because he got ditched by Scott, again, and we were playing Call of Duty...as usual. I grabbed my coat and headed over, getting there about ten-minutes later.

"About time, sour wolf." Stiles scoffed as he smirked.

"Your lucky I showed up at all." I shot back.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and let me in.

"I already have the game system hooked up." He replied, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. We sat down on the couch and Stiles handed me Player 2 controller.

"Is this Call of Duty?" I asked.

"No, we're playing Grand Theft Auto." Stiles replies happily.

We only played for an hour then we just talked. Well Stiles did most of the talking but I think its cute. WAIT I mean annoying.

"So me and Scott were in the mall with our mums and I hadn't had any Adderall, so I was all hyper and couldn't focus on one thing so I convinced Scott have a race with me, from our mums to the Gap which he agreed to. We started running and I tripped and fell right into a display. The display hit another display, that hit another and they were all falling like dominos and at the end Scotts mum and my mum were just standing there shocked with their mouths open, guess what I said next" He asked.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously

"I pointed at Scott and said 'he did it'" he laughed a bit.

I smiled "You were a wicked kid, weren't you" I stated

"Yeah and proud" he said.

He carried on telling me a million other funny stories about when he was a child

" … lets just say we didn't see each other again" he laughed

"Well I'm not surprised" I replied

"Anything?" he looked at me curiously

"What?" I asked

"Never mind, let's just play" he said staring back at the screen.

We played and I thought id mess with Stiles and make him get caught by the police.

"No, no, no, no, what did you do that for?" Stiles asked not in a mean way but still he was a bit pissed.

"I don't know what your on about?" I replied sarcastically

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Sourwolf and your gonna pay?" he said playfully. He tried to grab my remote but I stopped him. Then he tried again and then

THUMP

He fell of the couch and on the floor. I burst out laughing and when I could control myself and stop all I saw was Stiles grinning at me.

"What are you grinning about? Didn't you just get hurt?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing and yes it did hurt but it was worth it" he replied

"Worth what?" I asked, I already know the answer

"Nothing, never mind" he said going back to the game. Lets just say I didn't stop smiling until I fell asleep


	9. December 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you miss me? lol, I am starting to upload LAME jokes with every update and of course because it's a christmas story, they will be christmas themed.
> 
> Joke - What do they sing at a snowman's birthday party?
> 
> Answer - Freeze a jolly good fellow
> 
>  
> 
> I know lame right anyway enjoy :-)
> 
> PS. I'm also putting X's in between each text because this chapter is almost all text talk

December 8th – Annoy the hell out of him the whole day by texting him

Derek's POV

 

The sound of my phone buzzing a text woke me up.

x

From Stiles [9.54am]

In English, sooooo bored

x

To Stiles

Well maybe you should listen, maybe you wont be so bored

x

From Stiles

Doubt it, English is so boring

x

To Stiles

No it's not, English was actually my favorite subject when I was in school

x

From Stiles

Geek :-)

x

To Stiles

And proud, so did you actually want something or did you just want me to entertain you?

x

From Stiles

Entertain me of course, duh, I'm so booooorrreeeddddd

x

To Stiles

How?

x

From Stiles

By texting me, duh, do you want to hear a joke?

x

To Stiles

Yeah sure

x

From Stiles

How do you get Pikachu on a bus?

x

To Stiles

I don't know, How?

x

From Stiles [12.21pm]

Pokémon!

x

To Stiles

Really Stiles, that was so lame, I guess you are not as funny as you though you were

x

From Stiles

I COMPLETALLY DISAGREE, Ill have you know I'm VERY funny !

x

To Stiles

Well your not judging by that joke and STOP abusing exclamation marks

x

From Stiles

Well judging by your face yesterday, I'm actually very funny and no !

x

To Stiles

So what you getting the pack for Christmas?

x

From Stiles

Nice change of subject, to distract me from history, Christmas

x

To Stiles

So?

x

From Stiles

I would tell you but then I would have to kill you

x

To Stiles

I would love to see you try … and fail

x

From Stiles

Well Lydia has been bugging me about this new perfume that she wants so I guess I'm getting her that

x

To Stiles

Can I ask you something personal?

x

From Stiles

Sure

x

To Stiles

Do you still like, like Lydia?

x

From Stiles

Yeah why? :-)

x

Why, he could do some much better than Lydia, oh wait he's kidding right, he likes me, why are you so stupid?

x

To Stiles

No reason

x

From Lydia

Are you texting Stiles? He's been glued to his phone all day

x

To Lydia

Yeah why?

x

From Lydia

Wow your really taking this seriously aren't you

x

To Lydia

Yeah, I really don't want to see Stiles hurt

x

From Lydia

That's cute, anyway really reason I text you, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?

x

To Lydia

No why?

x

From Lydia

Really Derek, its your birthday

x

To Lydia

How did you know that?

x

From Lydia

Ill give you one guess on who told me

x

To Lydia

Stiles?

x

From Lydia

Yeah, Derek be carful, he's got it bad anyway ttyl

x

I carried on texting Stiles until my phone ran out of charge, oh no, now I'm not going to find out what the answer was to Stiles' lame joke, aw never mind. When I got home I plugged my phone in.

x

From Stiles

Derek?

From Stiles

Hello

From Stiles

Derek?

From Stiles

DEREK!

From Stiles

ARE YOU DEAD?

x

To Stiles

What?

x

From Stiles

Oh thanks God, I was wondering if you were dead, you weren't answering my texts

x

To Stiles

Well I'm not dead; my phone ran out of charge

x

From Stiles

So you're not trapped in someone's basement waiting to be gut open

x

To Stiles

No Stiles, I'm not

x

We carried on texting for the entire day until past midnight

x

To Stiles

Good night Stiles

X

From Stiles

Night Sourwolf

X

From Stiles [12.11am]

Oh and happy birthday!


	10. December 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry it's up so late, I fell asleep and only just woke up, hard day in collage.
> 
> Joke - What hides at a bakery at Christmas?
> 
> Answer - A mince spy
> 
> LAME!
> 
> Anyway this is one of my favourite chapters, Enjoy :-)

December 9th – Derek's birthday surprise

Derek's POV

 

I woke up feeling great. I don't know why but I haven't felt this great on my birthday since my 15th when my parents surprised me with baseball tickets. I grabbed my phone and I had a tonne of messages from pack all saying happy birthday. I asked them all about how they knew it was my birthday and they all replied

Stiles

With Stiles in mind I eagerly looked at the list,

December 9th – Derek's birthday surprise

God I can't wait to see what he's got planned.

I wait and wait and wait but nothing, not a text, not a call, not a sound. I guess maybe he's given up, that's good right because it means that I don't have to let him down easy anymore. It's a good thing, but why do I feel like I've been punched in the face. I look at my phone and it says I've got a message. A wash of disappointment goes through me when I learn that it's not from Stiles

x

From Erica

Come to the warehouse, now, no questions :-)

x

I put on my shoes and my jacket and head on over to the warehouse. I take a deep breath and I smell the whole pack is here but not Stiles. I didn't bother hiding my disappointment. I walked through the door and then

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted. I put on a happy face but there still was a hint of disappointment on my face when I saw that Stiles wasn't here.

"Thanks guys" I said, "Where's Stiles?" I asked casually.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today" Scott answered

"Okay" I replied getting a drink

An hour into the party and Stiles still wasn't here and I was just sitting in the corner on my own.

"Hey, you okay?" Lydia asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I asked

"You look like you've been kicked in the shin, not that your friends have thrown you birthday party" She said with a worried look.

"Sorry, I've just been …"

"Thinking about Stiles" she answered for me

"No, why'd you say that" I asked

"I don't know, you just always seem happier when he's around " she answered

"I do?" I asked

"Yeah, Derek I know I've asked you this before but are you sure you don't feel the same for Stiles" she asked.

"Of course not, I mean I like Stiles, he's a really good guy and probably my favourite out of all of you" I said, then realised what I said "Sorry"

"What oh don't apologise, seriously he's my favourite as well, I think he's everyone's favourite" She grinned "Although id never say that to him of course"

The door swung open and revealed Stiles behind it

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, hey Sourwolf, happy birthday" He shouted walking over to me.

I was angry with him for being late so I didn't say anything and just gave him one of my death stares. I gave up on staring and said, "Where were you?" in a bitter voice.

"Whoa, calm down Sourwolf, I'm late because I was picking up your present" Stiles grinned.

"Stiles, you should never talk about a girl like she's a possession, where are your manners" A girl says from the door. I looked to see who it was.

Cora

"Cora what are you doing here?" I asked giving her a big hug

"While, this young man here" she said pointing at Stiles "rang me up and asked if I wanted to spend my big bros birthday with him, so I said yes"

"You paid for Cora to come here?" I asked Stiles

He nodded

"Thank you" I replied with a genuine, loving smile.

Stiles grinned "your welcome Sourwolf"

"Sourwolf, OMG that is so cute and it suits him perfectly" Cora said squeezing my check. "We are going to get one great and I have a billion embarrassing stories that I could tell you about Derek here" she said looking at Stiles.

"Oh do tell" Stiles answered linking arms with Cora and guiding here to a seat. This is going to end badly.

The party finished and it was just me and Cora in the apartment.

"OMG Derek I missed you so much" she said "oh and I definatly approve, I don't think your going to find anyone as good as Stiles"

"Cora, me and Stiles are just friends" I stated

"Oh really" she looked disappointed "Sorry I just assumed, especially the way he was talking about you"

"What did he say about me?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh a woman never tells, night big bro and happy birthday" she kissed me on the cheek and went to bed. All in all it was an amazing day and the best birthday surprise I've ever gotten


	11. December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the confusion in the last chapter, Cora is Derek's little sister and it was suppose to say 'big bro' not 'baby bro', I've fixed it though so it's all good.
> 
> Joke - What do Santa's little helpers learn at school?
> 
> Answer - The elf-abet!
> 
> That is so lame lol
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 10th – Get him to dance at a club with me

Derek's POV

 

Teenagers, god teenagers they have so much energy it's unbelievable. I mean I'm not that old I'm only 24 so only around 7 years older than them but how they can party last night and tonight is beyond me. Well their excuse is that they have an inset day tomorrow so why waste an opportunity to go out and get wasted. So when I got asked to go with them, guess what I said.

"No, I'm okay" I answered.

"Why not?" asked Lydia with an annoyed look on her face

"I'm still pretty tired from last night" I stated

"That's an old mans excuse, suck it up and go get your jacket" Lydia demanded

"I said no, no means no" I stated with my arms crossed

"Oh come on Derek" Isaac pleaded

"No" I said

"Please Derek, for me" Stiles replied with puppy dog eyes.

What is he doing to me? I can't bring myself to say no, why can't I say no? His stupid eyes are too adorable to say no to, damn it

"Fine whatever" I said getting my leather jacket.

I heard a bunch of yes and high fives

"What is it with you Stilinski? why did he say yes to you? " Jackson asked

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and Lydia started giggling, probably because she is the only other one that knows about the list.

We arrive at the club Jungle and all of them apart from Stiles go straight to the dance floor. I get Stiles and I a drink but I can tell by the look on Stiles' face, he would prefer to be out there dancing with them, he's just too nice to say. Well I did say to Lydia that I was going to follow the list and it says to dance with him so. I can't believe I'm doing this, I really cant believe I'm doing this. I hold out my hand to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked

"Come one, we're dancing" I answered

"Really? You want to dance?" Stiles asked

The things I do for this kid "Yes, now come on" I said grabbing his hand, it was warm and sweating but honestly I didn't mind.

We started dancing with each other and honestly I loved every second of it. Stiles is really good at dancing in a sexy way and all eyes are on him, girls and guys, including me. The way he's moving his hips in a circler motion is so … hot. I've never noticed how attractive Stiles really is, he's even more attractive than Scott, Jackson and Isaac, not that I thought they were attractive. He started talking to me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm gonna go get a drink okay" Stiles said.

I was still memorised by the memory of his hips moving so I just nodded. I caught up with the pack and started dancing with them.

"How is it that Stilinski can get you to roll over like a dog?" Jackson asked jokingly

I don't roll over for Stiles. I just glared at him as an answer and he put his hands up in retreat, I smiled for my victory. I looked back at Stiles and he was talking to a guy. I couldn't help the feeling of feeling a bit jealous even though I have no right to be, he can sleep with whoever he wants I'm just going to leave him to it, at least that's what I thought. I started listening to their conversation.

"Saw you dancing out there, it was pretty hot" he said. My chest tightened.

"Um thanks" Stiles replied, I could feel him being uncomfortable

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" he asked

"Um no, I'm with my friend thanks" Stiles answered. The guy grabbed Stiles' arm

"Listen you little punk, me and you are going home now and your going to cooperate, okay?" he replied angrily.

I was over there like a shot. No one is going to hurt Stiles. "I believe he said no" I shot trying not to wolf out.

"This isn't any of your business" he shot back

"Well now I'm making it my business" I replied before chucking him over the bar. "Are you okay?" I asked Stiles

"Yeah but can you take me home" he asked

"Yeah sure lets go, ill text the pack to say where we've gone" I said taking his arm and leaving. I walked him home.

"Sorry about asking you to leave early" Stiles apologized

"That's okay, I never wanted to go anyway" I replied

"Thank you for walking me home also" he reply's happily

"Its okay" I was just about to leave

"Um what are you doing tomorrow after taking Cora to the airport?" Stiles asked

"Nothing why?" I asked

"Well I could give you a cooking lesson like I promised" he said grinning.

"Don't you have school?" I asked

"Has no one told you, because of all the trouble that the Alpha pack cause, the school is closed until after Christmas, how awesome is that?" Stiles answered

"In that case yeah sure, ill text you" I grinned back

"Okay, night Sourwolf"

"Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks :-)


	12. December 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks so much for all who have supported me so far :-)
> 
> Joke - How do snowmen get around?
> 
> Answer - They ride an icicle!
> 
> God these jokes are getting lamer and lamer anyway enjoy :-)

December 11th – Get Sourwolf to spend the day with me and no one else (so he can see how awesome I am)

Derek's POV

 

From Stiles [6.03am]

What time do you want to meet me?

x

To Stiles

Can't we do this at a more appropriate time, like in a few hours?

x

From Stiles

Oh shit sorry, forgot what time it was, can't sleep too much Adderall :-(

x

To Stiles

It's okay Stiles, how about 10?

x

From Stiles

Yeah sure, meet me at the market, need ingredients

x

To Stiles

Okay, see you there

x

I was too awake now, I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to check the list, it probably has something to do with him teaching me how to cook.

December 11th – Get Sourwolf to spend the day with me and no one else (so he can see how awesome I am)

I already know how awesome Stiles is, he's also annoying haha. Before I know it its 9.45am so I decided to make a move. I put on my shoes and grabbed my wallet and I was on my way.

I see Stiles is already there waiting in his red hoody that I love so much, I would never tell Stiles that but it really brought out his eyes.

"Hey" Stiles said nervously. Why is he nervous?

"Hey" I replied nervously, wait why am I nervous. I have no idea.

"Let's go" He muttered smiling. He still has the best smile I've ever seen.

We entered the store and I grab a basket. Stiles starts grabbing things and placing them in the basket.

"So what are we making?" I asked

"Ill tell you, just not yet" he said with a smug look

"Okay but it better be easy" I growled playfully.

"Oh you think I'm going easy on you, no way" he replied. I smiled and then he smiled.

"You should smile more often, it suits you" Stiles said picking up something.

I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks, why am I starting to blush? Why did Stiles make me blush? I quickly returned to normal thankfully. I saw Stiles trying to work out the price of meat.

"Stiles its fine, I don't mind how much it is" I stated

"Yeah but I do, I'm on a tight budget, money doesn't grow on trees" he answered

"I know that's why I'm paying" I replied with a 'duh' face

"Like hell I'm letting that happen, hello I'm the one teaching you" he replied reaching for other things.

Stiles needed to use the bathroom, so this was my chance. I went up to the girl at the till.

"Hey, that guy I'm with is going to try and pay for this, so if he offers can you do me a favour and refuse to take his money and take mine instead" I asked smiling.

"Yeah sure, is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, more like a best friend" I replied. Wow I've never actually told Stiles that we are friends let alone that he's my best friend.

She had a smug look on her face "Okay I'll do it on one condition, I can give you my number and you use it" she said.

"Deal" I replied before Stiles returns.

After another 10 minutes, we have everything and head to the till. She scans everything.

"That will be $37.49 please" she said.

Stiles tries to hand her money

"Sorry, I can't take your money" she looked at me

"What, why not?" Stiles asked looking confused.

"Because I bribed her not to" I stated handing money over.

"Wait, Derek I told you I'm going to pay" Stiles replied angrily

"And I say your not, consider it payment for the cooking lesson" I suggested

"I don't like this" Stiles replied

"Tough, now come one lets go" I growled nicely

"Wait, here, our deal" the girl said handing me a piece of paper

"Oh yeah sorry" I answered taking the paper and leaving.

"What was the deal?" Stiles asked.

"That if she didn't accept your money then I had to take her number and use it" I said, Stiles' face fell.

"So I'm going to use it to wipe my windows" I joked. Stiles just laughed

We got to Stiles' house and started cooking straight away. We are cooking Lasagne and Victoria sponge. Stiles went step by step through the whole thing and honestly it was really fun. The lasagne was in the oven so we started on the sponge.

"Derek can you pass me the flour please?" Stiles asked. I obeyed and then Stiles turned around.

He hit the flour out of my hand and it went flying up in the air and spilled all over us. There was complete silence for a few seconds then Stiles just burst out laughing.

"Stiles, that was your fault" I stated "So I have to do this" I said while reaching for an egg

"You wouldn't" Oh but I would and I did

"Well what's a cake without a little cream" he said reaching for the cream

"Stiles don't you d …" I got cut off by the feel of cream in my hair and on my face. Stiles swiped his finger across my face and licked the cream off his finger

"Delicious" he muttered smugly

We both moved at the same time and both slipped on the cream on the floor. Stiles landed on top of me.

"Ow" he shouted "sorry"

"That's okay, it was 10% my fault" I suggested smiling

"10% more like 50%" he shouted with a smile, still on top of me.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked, we both looked and jumped up. It was Lydia

"No sorry, we were cooking and got a bit carried away after Sourwolf here decided to spill flour on me" Stiles explained

"Uh I think you'll find it was you who walked into me causing said flour to spill" I protested.

"Okay well I only came here to see if you wanted to come shopping but I can see you're a little busy" she giggled "I'll see you later" she left

We carried on cooking, and we cleaned up before tucking in to the lasagne, which was surprisingly really good. When I was about to leave Stiles walked me out

"See Sourwolf, told you, you could do it" he grinned.

"Thanks, I should go, I'll see you later" I replied with a wave.

Stiles went back into the house and said "Well that went better than I thought" I frowned when I remembered why I'm doing this in the first place, to let him down easy at the end. Wow that's going to be hard.


	13. December 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its so late, to make up for it i'll post tomorrows early :-)
> 
> Joke - What do you get if you eat Christmas decorations?
> 
> Answer - Tinsilitis!
> 
> Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha LAME!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 12th – Get him to help me go Christmas shopping for the pack

Derek's POV

 

Yesterday was fun but I realised that I need to go easy or I'm going to end up hurting him even more, so today I'm going to take a step back. I went to look at the list

December 12th – Get him to help me go Christmas shopping for the pack

Okay maybe ill take a step back tomorrow because I really need to start my Christmas shopping and I really need Stiles' help.

x

From Stiles

Need to go Christmas shopping, not enough room in the jeep, please come with me?

x

To Stiles

Only if you help me with my gifts, see you in 10

x

From Stiles

Great

x

I picked him up and after a few minutes he broke the silence

"My dad said you did really well on the lasagne he even wanted a second piece but of course he wasn't allowed another one, got to keep him healthy" Stiles said.

I smiled "Well tell him thanks but honestly you did all the work and by the way I'm still finding flour everywhere and I don't know why" I stated

Stiles smiled "Well if you weren't so clumsy" he joked.

We arrived at the mall and Stiles got out a piece of paper

"So Lydia first, I'm going to get her some pumps she wants, what about you?" Stiles asked.

I shrugged

"Okay maybe you can get here the matching bag" he suggested

"Good idea" I replied.

We decided to get 2 gifts for each person and then say it's from both of us:

Lydia – Pumps and a bag to match

Scott – Two video games

Isaac – A hoodie and a leather jacket (so he'll stop stealing mine)

Danny – Two tickets to go see his family

Jackson – Two seat covers for his Porsche

Boyd – Tickets to a baseball game

Erica – Make up and a cat woman hoodie (guess who came up with that one)

Peter and Chris – A leather collar with a leach (SO NOT MY IDEA!)

Melissa and John – (Stiles let me slide in on his gift) A photo family album

We ended up having a late lunch after all that shopping.

"So I think we have had a pretty productive day" Stiles said before taking a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Yeah, the only person I've got to buy for now is you, Cora can't spend Christmas here so I'm going to get her something next time she's down" I explained.

"Well I've got everyone's including yours" Stiles grinned

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked jokingly

"You just gonna have to wait" He answered.

"Are you going to decorate your house?" Stiles asked.

"No I don't think so" I answered

" I really think you should, Isaac is so exited, he's never had a really family Christmas before, so what do you say" he asked.

"Okay, for Isaac but you are helping" I replied pointing at him

"Of course, you really do care about Isaac don't you" he said

"Yeah, well I am now his legal guardian and he's pack so of course I care" I answered

"Wow, I should start calling you sappy wolf" Stiles joked.

"You do and I'll rip your throat out … with my teeth" I growled keeping a straight face.

"There's the Sourwolf we all know and love" Stiles laughed

"Check" Stiles said but I didn't call him out on it, didn't want to ruin the moment.


	14. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early like I promised :-)
> 
> Joke - What did Father Christmas do when he went speed dating?
> 
> Answer - He pulled a cracker!
> 
> Okay now I think this one is better than any of the others but its still LAME!
> 
> Enjoy :-D

December 13th – Get him to help me pick a tree and decorations

Derek's POV

 

I'm so sore from training today, I couldn't concentrate so Isaac and even Scott pinned me a few times. God, what's wrong with me? It's like all of a sudden I can't focus on anything, I really need to get over whatever is keeping me from focusing.

Well on the bright side, training's over and done with so now I get to hang around with Stiles. I looked at the list:

December 13th – Get him to help me pick a tree and decorations

Oh no, I'm so sore, I don't want to go shopping again, no I can't, I'm way too tired, I'll do it another day. Write on cue my phone starts buzzing. It's Stiles

"Hey Sourwolf, what you doing?"

"Laying in bed, I'm tired from training" I explained

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to get Christmas decorations"

"I can't I'm too tired"

"Oh come one please"

"Stiles no, I'm serious"

"If you do, I'll give you a massage, free of charge"

"Really Stiles, really"

"Yes, ask anyone, my massages are heavenly"

"So your saying that if I called anyone of the pack they would say that"

"Yeah Sourwolf they would"

"Okay so if I text one of them now and they say that then I'll come, but if they don't then you have to leave me in peace for the whole day, okay?"

"Okay" he hung up.

x

To Erica

Hey quick question, how good are Stiles' massages?

x

From Erica

OMG did he offer you one, your SO LUCKY, they are AMAZING !

x

She was probably being nice, Jackson however will never let Stiles touch him let alone massage him.

x

To Jackson

Hey quick question, how good are Stiles' massages?

x

From Jackson

How the hell did you find out about that? It was meant to be a secret, normally I would never want to touch Stilinski but his massages are SO GOOD, he has the hands of an angel

x

Oh crap

x

To Stiles

Pick you up in 10

x

From Stiles

;-)

I picked Stiles up and he directed me to the biggest Christmas shop I've ever seen. The place was packed and was filled with Santa's, reindeers and Christmas stuff. I honestly pretended to be annoyed but I really wasn't, looking up and down the aisle everything reminded me of my old family Christmas's, it used to be great, we all used to decorate the tree together and mum always used to let me put the star at the top of the tree. I miss it.

"Okay Derek, what colours?" Stiles asked

"Whatever you want, they are going to be in your house" I stated

"Not these ones, they are going in your home, now pick your colours" Stiles demanded

I choose red and green. Proper Christmas colours and that's the colours we used to decorate the house in when I was younger. We carried on shopping and it really got me into the Christmas spirit, I was actually exited for the first time in ages. We picked a tree and then we were off home to drop off the decorations.

"Okay now, you owe me a massage" I stated when walking into the house.

"Okay, okay, a deal's a deal" he whined

Erica and Jackson were lying, it wasn't amazing, he didn't have the hands of an angel, it was so much more than that. Where the hell did this kid get his talents? He may not be good at a lot of things but when he is, then he's amazing. His cooking and now this, god I think I'm in love I thought jokingly.

"… ow okay" Stiles finished

I was enjoying the massage too much to even notice what he said.

So I just said "Yeah" and let I'm do his thing.

"Check" but I was in so much pleasure I couldn't answer.


	15. December 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a damn head cold :-(
> 
> Joke - What do you call a cat in the desert?
> 
> Answer - Sandy Claws!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 14th - Get him to decorate the loft for Christmas (with my help)

Derek's POV

 

"DEREK"

"Derek Daniel Hale, get your butt down her now!"

My morning wake ups are getting way worse, I get up and go down stairs to see Stiles at the bottom of the stairs

"You do know my middle name isn't Daniel right" I explained

"I know but I don't know you're really middle name so I made one up"

"and you couldn't think of one better than Daniel?" I asked

"Well I am deeply offended, that's my middle name, it was also my grandfathers name" Stiles looked at the floor. I felt like the biggest jerk in the world

"Listen Stiles I'm sorry, I know I'm a jerk, I'm a huge jerk, I'm sorry, will you forgive me" I said sitting down next to him.

"Great, now I feel like a jerk" Stiles replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was joking" Stiles grinned

"You little shit" I laughed "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked

"Dude what do you mean, what am I doing here?"

"Stiles how many times, don't call me dude and yeah what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Have you been hit on the head lately, I said I was coming over yesterday to help you decorate the place. Scott took Isaac out so it's going to be a surprise" Stiles explained.

"It's a good idea but you never said that"

"Of course I did Derek, you even said 'yeah'" He explained

"When was this?"

"Yesterday when I was giving you a massage"

"Wha" then I remembered, he did say something to me but I was too caught up in the massage to notice. "Ah"

"You weren't listening were you" I thought about lying but I just shook my head "Jesus, I knew I was good but I didn't know I was that good"

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well I must be awesome, I you couldn't concentrate" he winked "Come on let's get started"

I really tried to concentrate but ever since he brought the massage up I haven't been able to think about anything else. GOD STOP IT before you pop a boner like you did yesterday. That's right Stiles Stilinsk gave me a boner. Well not him but his hands. Don't judge me I haven't had anyone touch me since Kate and that was god 7 years ago.

Jesus I need to get laid.

We carried on decorating, it took us hours but the place looked great and I was really enjoying myself.

"Hey look what I got" Stiles grinned

"What?" I asked.

"It's a Christmas bauble with your name on it" he explained "I got one for everyone in the pack" he said pointing a box.

"Wow, thanks"

"No sweat, Sourwolf, hey do you want something to eat, I'm starving"

"Yeah" I said looking at Stiles "There's pop tarts there if you want one"

"I thought you and Isaac hated those"

"We do" I looked away from Stiles " but you like them" I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"Well I'm flattered" he joked.

We ate lunch and then went back to decorating the place. I looked so homey, I loved it but I didn't tell Stiles that of course. We decided to leave the baubles with the packs name on them off the tree, and wait so they can put them on themselves.

"Ta da" he laughed "What do you think?"

"Beautiful" I joked even though it was "But what about the star?" I asked.

"Well I thought you would like to do it yourself, I remember you saying that you like doing that" he explained.

As soon as I heard that I felt warm inside like something just clicked but I don't what it is. Stiles handed me the star and I put it at the top of the tree.

"Perfect"

An hour later Scott brought Isaac home, the look on his face when he walked through the door was priceless.

"Whoa" he said looking all around. "What happened here?"

"Just thought with the year you had you would like a proper Christmas this year" I explained.

Isaac started tearing up and I hugged him, I couldn't stop smiling as I looked over Isaac's shoulder and saw Stiles grinning.

Yep he's going to get a proper Christmas this year, even if it kills me.

"Check" Stiles mumbled.

14 down, 11 to go.


	16. December 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, being ill is horrible :-( I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE ALMOST HALF WAY THROUGH ALREADY!
> 
> Joke - What do snowmen eat for breakfast?
> 
> Answer - Snow flakes
> 
> Okay I actually like this joke lol
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 15th – Convince him to let the pack spend Christmas with him

Derek POV

 

I'm so tired from yesterday but it was all worth it to see the smile on Isaac and Stiles' faces. Speaking about Stiles, what's today?

December 15th – Convince him to let the pack spend Christmas with him

I thought that was the plan anyway but maybe I could use this to my advantage

x

From Stiles

What's your favourite dessert?

x

To Stiles

Pistachios Macaroons, why?

x

From Stiles

Just wondering

x

x A few hours later x

"Derek, I have something for you" Stiles shouted from downstairs

"What is it?" I asked sarcastically already knowing the answer

"Pistachio macaroons" he grinned.

I took one and it tasted exactly how I remembered "Wow" that's all I could get out.

Stiles' grin grew wider "Well only the best for the Alpha" Stiles joked.

I laughed and ate the rest of it. "I also got you this"

I looked in Stiles' hand and it was a CD. "It's ever Nickleback song that he has recorded so far"

What "How do you know I like Nickleback?" I asked

"Because every time one of his songs come on I can see the little smile on your face, it's not a full smile but it's there" his checks started to turn pink.

"Well thank you" I said while giving a genuine loving smile.

"So do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah sure" I answered

"What do you want to do?" he asked. It sent me into a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Your asking me what I want to do, don't you usually choose"

He opened his mouth then closed it, he repeated this a few times. "I rendered you speechless, someone get a camera because this will go down in history as the day Stiles Stilinski is rendered speechless for the very first time"

"Did you just make a joke?" he looked shocked in a dramatic (sarcastic) way. "Have you gone soft?"

"Stiles"

"Shut up?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we watch a movie" I suggested

He took his fingers and put them across his mouth as it looked like he was zipping them shut and locking them, then threw away the key. Then nodded.

We were half way through the movie and I was really starting to miss the babbling, I paused the movie, which he protested to.

"For God sake Stiles just say something" I said angrily. He started silently laughing.

He shook his head.

"I'll do anything, I can't stand the silence" I pleaded.

He pointed to the floor but I knew exactly what he meant

"No" I protested. He nodded "Fine". I got on my knees "Stiles will you please, please, please speak" I pleaded.

"Okay, only if the pack spends Christmas at this house including my dad and Mellissa" Stiles replied.

"Yes of course" I agreed.

"And you don't tell me to shut up anymore today" he grinned

"It will be hard, but deal"

"Great" Stiles smiled. He unpaused the movie but could feel the happiness radiating off Stiles, which made me happy


	17. December 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 Days till Christmas, so exited ! Thanks to Wolflover 1989 for help on this chapter!
> 
> Joke - How do snowmen get around?
> 
> Answer - They ride an icicle!
> 
> Okay this is by far the worst haha
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 16th – Get him to hug you

Derek POV

 

I got Stiles list out of my pocket and the next one was "Get sour wolf to hug me", this was going to be interested in to see how he gets me to hug him. I would hug him anyway but no one needed to know that. Anyhow I got my phone out and text from Stiles.

x

To Stiles

Hey Isaac's being a stress head about his math homework you want to come over?

x

From Stiles

To help Isaac?

x

To Stiles

No, to keep me from murdering him

x

From Stiles

I don't know I've got a thing

x

To Stiles

What thing?

x

From Stiles

Just a thing okay, sorry I'll make it up to you

x

Something was wrong with Stiles I could tell maybe this was just part of his plan. I put my leather jacket on and headed out to my Camaro. I arrived at Stiles' house momentarily.

"Stiles?" I called out.

silence...

I walked up the stairs to see where he was, I looked in his room and he was sitting by his window sill looking outside, he had his back to me.

"What's wrong?" I spoke up.

"Nothing, I'm just having a bad day." Stiles replied.

I listened to his heart beat and it was steady.

"Why are you having a bad day? I asked.

"Wow, you actually want to know?" he said angrily

"Yeah of course, were friends right" I said, grumpy.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk right now"

"Stiles look at me" he didn't more "Stiles look. At. Me" he still didn't.

I turned him around, he was covered in bruises.

"Stiles what happened, who did this to do?" I could feel the anger build up in me, no one hurts my Stiles, I mean my pack.

"I was mugged when I came him from your house yesterday, it's not as bad as it looks" he explained.

I could feel myself starting to cry so I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and held on for dear life.

We stayed like this in silence for a few minutes and then the door bell went and Stiles tensed up.

"I'll get it" I whispered. It was just the delivery man, delivering a parcel for the sheriff.

"Stiles who did this to you?" I asked breaking the silence .

"It doesn't matter, my dad already caught them" he said looking at the floor.

"Well why are you still scared?" I asked

"I honestly don't know" he explained "Will you stay, I don't really want to be alone until my dad gets home?"

"Yeah sure"

I stayed for the whole day until 10.00pm and when he walked me out I grabbed him once again and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, you didn't have to stay"

"Yeah I did, that's what friends do" I explained, his face fell.

"Yeah friends" I forgot about his feelings for me I really shouldn't have said that. "I…"

"What?" I asked

"No it's nothing"

"Stiles you know you can tell me anything" I said taking a step towards him.

"It's just, um, is it weird that I felt instantly better, like your touch made me feel better" his cheeks turned pink. He's cute when he blushes.

"No that's not weird it's because I'm your alpha and your pack, it would make you feel better" I smiled.

"Oh"

"Anyway pack training tomorrow, be there"

A smile appeared on his face "Okay, good night"

"Good night"

I got home and I got a text

x

From Stiles

At least one good thing came out of the attack, lets just say 'check' xxx

x

To Stiles

What?

x

From Stiles

Sorry wrong person, I meant to text Lydia, sorry

x

Did Stiles tell Lydia?

x

To Lydia

Did Stiles tell you about the list?

x

From Lydia

Yeah and I had to pretend like I had no idea, did you hear about the attack?

x

To Lydia

Yeah I went to see him

x

From Lydia

Poor Stiles, he really didn't deserve it

x

To Lydia

No, anyway training tomorrow, be there

x

All I could think about was Stiles when I went to sleep, I'm just glad I could put a smile on his face.


	18. December 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke - What happened to the man who stole an Advent Calendar?
> 
> Answer - He got 25 days!
> 
> LOL
> 
> Enjoy :-D

December 17th – Find ways of touching him all day in training

Derek's POV

 

What is Stiles doing to me? I can't concentrate, all I can think about is him and just knowing that I'm going to see him today is putting me in such a great mood. I looked at the list

December 17th – Find ways of touching him all day in training

Why is making me exited?, it shouldn't, remember your only doing this to let him down easy, as long as you remember that you should be fine. Maybe ill have a little fun with him and touch him a lot today just to freak him out.

Yeah I like that plan.

A few hours later I heard the rumble of the jeeps engine getting closer. Show time.

I go outside and I am met with Scott, Jackson, Danny and Stiles the rest had already arrived 10 minutes before. I didn't take my eyes off Stiles, I didn't want to. I called for everyone to come around the back of the house.

"Okay, run through the forest for 20 minutes and then comeback" I demanded.

They didn't move and they all looked surprised

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright man, you usually make us run 2 hours straight, 3 if your in a bad mood" Jackson stated.

Shit he's right, why am I being soft on them

"Because of Jackson's complaining, that 20 minutes is now an hour, get to it" I demanded.

They started running into the woods but not before all of them slapping Jackson in the head and calling him an idiot.

The humans were in the living room apart from Stiles, he was in the kitchen, he always makes everyone lunch when he's here. I walked up to him.

"Hey Derek, wha .." he was cut off by me grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, a hug that lasted way longer than it should have but I can't help it the smell of him is so nice, he smells of pine cones and roses, my favorite smells in the world.

I finally released him "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just wasn't expecting that" he stated. We both sat down at the table and talked about what's going on in each other's lives. More like Stiles talked and I listened because I have no social life what so ever and all the time I had my hand on his arm and didn't remove it until the boys came back.

I didn't give up, I had all of the humans join in and as expected they partnered up with the person they are going out with so that left me and Stiles and I could smell the fear coming off Stiles which made me feel guilty.

"You don't have to do this, especially after the attack" I whispered

"Its okay, I trust you" he replied. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest, I trust Stiles more than anyone and I'm glad he trusts me too; I guess we are not just friends. We are best friends, which I will tell him later.

Of course I went easy on Stiles but that didn't stop us from throwing each other about. We ended up with Stiles lying on his back and me on top of him.

"I win" I said still in the same position.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Scott shouted jokingly.

"Your so funny Scott that I forgot to laugh" Stiles replied as we were getting up. I laughed at that, I know it isn't funny but it's the way he said it. Don't judge me.

Lets just say there wasn't really a time today that Stiles and me wasn't touching each other in some way. Whether it was a full on hug or that our knees were touching. Well apart from when we needed the bathroom.

The pack left and I thought that was it until Stiles came back in to collect the jacket that he had forgotten. I walked him to the door. He turned.

"Thank you for what you did today" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what, I told you yesterday that when we touch it calms me down and makes me feel better and that's what you did all day, so thanks I really needed it" he grinned.

"Its okay, what are best friends for" I stated.

He looked at me in confusion "you consider me your best friend?" he asked.

"Of course I do" he smiled at first but then it turned into a frown. Shit I did it again, I forgot his feelings for me. I gave him a hug and then he was gone.

I closed the door and leaned against it and slid down it until I was sitting. Why do you have to fuck up everything? I know why because you always fuck up everything. No not this time, tomorrow I'll fix everything. I'll fix everything.


	19. December 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke - What do you call an elf who sings?
> 
> Answer - A wrapper!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 18th – Get him to tell you something about his past

Derek's POV

 

Why does Stiles have to like me that way? Why couldn't he just like me as a best friend? It would make everything a lot easer, I'm dreading the day I have to explain to him that we can only be friends nothing else but I'm lucky that, that day is not today.

December 18th – Get him to tell you something about his past

I never talk about my past but I mean it makes sense to, he is the person I trust the most, it's weird because I trust him just as much as I trust Cora. But I don't think I can talk about my past with him.

x

To Stiles

Hey, how are you today?

x

From Stiles

I'm okay, do you want to hang out?

x

To Stiles

Yeah sure, be there in 15

x

From Stiles

Okay

x

I arrived at Stiles house and could see that the sheriff's car was there. I would usually just go through the window but if the sheriff is here I better go through the door.

"Derek what are you doing here?" The sheriff asked.

"I'm here to see Stiles" I stated.

"Come in"

It was lunchtime and Stiles was in the kitchen cooking. He greeted me and asked if I could stay for lunch and the sheriff looked at Stiles and I for quite a while before saying yes. We ate steamed chickening and vegetables, a healthy choice for the sheriff and talked. He asked me about myself and by the end even offered me a job in the station if I wanted it, which really surprised me.

Stiles got a text after lunch asking if he could pick Scott and Kira up from town and take them home, he said yes which didn't surprise me, Sties would do anything for the people he cared about.

"I'm glad Stiles is gone because now I can walk to you properly" the sheriff said. Heading towards the living room.

"It's obvious what's going on here" he stated.

"What is?" I asked.

"You and Stiles" he replied.

"There is not me and Stiles" I stated.

"But you want there to be and so does Stiles" I was about to protest but got cut off by hum "there's not point denning it Derek, the way you two look at each other and act around each other, it reminds me of me and Stiles' mother" I was speechless and feeling a little guilty.

Did I like Stiles? No I don't, I care about him but it's nothing more than that.

"Just don't hurt him okay, that's all I'm asking" the sheriff stated.

"I would never" I replied.

That was all we said about it, the sheriff had just come back from a double shift and decided to go to sleep but he said I could wait for Stiles.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" Stiles asked after he came back.

"Just gave me advise on the future" I stated.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could just talk" I suggested.

"Sure, I kinder wanted to tell you something about what Cora said to me before she left" Stiles grinned "She told me that she thought I was your boyfriend but that you set the record straight" I nodded

"She said something that I don't really want to repeat but I'm going to anyway, she said she was disappointed because you could use a good fucking" I burst out laughing.

"That is so Cora, you know she used to…" I stopped, I can trust Stiles right, I can, of course I can "she used to do the same to Laura when Laura brought boys home, she would make it her mission to embarrass her but Laura never shouted at her because she knows that she was doing it to make sure the guy wasn't a prick and would run out on her after one embarrassing thing" I only realized at that point that I was crying. Stiles hugged me.

"Thank you for trusting me, I'm glad you can tell me about your past" he said puling me closer.

"Me too" I sobbed. I told him all about my past, we talked all day until 10.00 and I went home. I guess I really do trust him more than anyone.

 

Stiles' POV

"Check x10"


	20. December 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey last day of collage today, i'm as free as a bird well I've got a mouton full of homework to do but no collage so Yay!
> 
> Joke - What do you call an obnoxious reindeer?
> 
> Answer - RUDEolph.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 19th – Get him to go Christmas carolling with you

Derek's POV

 

I can't believe I opened up to Stiles like that and I don't regret it. I'm glad I told him all about my family and my memories, I'm glad that I could share them with him.

x

From Stiles

Are you doing anything later?

x

To Stiles

No, why?

x

From Stiles

I have a surprise for you, be ready by 5.30pm, ill pick you up

x

To Stiles

Okay :-)

x

It was 4.30pm so I decided to have a shower and get ready, before getting dressed I checked the list

December 19th – Get him to go Christmas carolling with you

Oh my god, I thought maybe it wasn't going to be something childish, guess that's what you get with Stiles. He picked me up 5.30pm on the dot. We drove until Stiles parked in the hospital parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Stiles took a breath "Okay, since you told me all about your family last night I wanted to show you a little tradition that my mum and I used to do when I was little and please don't' tell anyone about this, only my mum and dad knew about this" we got out of the car "Oh and please don't laugh".

We entered the children's ward and bunch of nurses and parents just come up and attacked Stiles with hugs, kisses and greetings.

"Everyone, Stiles is here are you ready?" a nurse shouted to the children. There were around 30 children sitting with adults in a circle, the children all looked sick.

"Everyone this is Derek, he going to join in is that okay?" Stiles asked, mostly aimed to the children. They all said hi to me.

Stiles got behind the piano.

I felt a tug on my jeans and I looked down it was a boy around 4 years old and he had no hair but he was still one of the cutest people I've ever seen "Hey Mr, could I please sit on your lap" how could I refuse him, I pulled him onto my lap and he smiled. "Thank you"

Stiles looked at the boy and me and smiled "Okay guys I think you'll all know this one" Stiles said while playing the piano. Stiles started singing 'Silent night', he had the voice of an angel, I don't know what happened but all of a sudden it was just like, it was just me and Stiles in the room, no one else, he's perfect, Stiles is perfect. I got snapped out of my thoughts.

"Come on guys, your not going to make me sing all by myself are you" he said jokingly after the first verse, everyone joined in including the nurses and myself. The boy put his hand in mine and put his head in my neck while singing.

"We sang until it was the children's bed time and Stiles and I helped get the children into bed, while Stiles was talking to one of the parents a nurse came up and talked to me.

"He's amazing isn't he?" she stated.

"Yeah" I replied keeping my eyes on Stiles.

"Your really lucky, you know that" she stated, she thinks that me and Stiles are a couple, I was about to set the record straight but then I stopped and kept looking at Stiles. I realised I judged Stiles too quickly without getting to know him, he's the most amazing person I've ever met.

"I know" I replied

"Don't hurt him, or you'll have me to answer to" she shot "But I can tell by the way you look at him that I doubt that will happen, oh and merry Christmas" she added and then walked away.

The ride back was silent but I could tell Stiles wanted to say something. We got to my drive way and then he started talking.

"Me and my mum used to do that every month, I still do it but considering it's Christmas I thought why not Christmas carols and oh my god I'm blabbering and your not talking so you must think its stupid, could we just pretend that this never happened and go back to the way things were before, okay I'm just going to leave now" Stiles babbled before turning around to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I don't want to forget, Stiles that was amazing, what you do for those children is amazing, your voice and your piano skills are amazing, you're just …"

"Amazing" he grinned

"Exactly" I smiled and looked at the floor "Thanks for sharing that with me, your such a good friend"

Stiles face dropped. SHIT!

"Anyway I should get going, I'll see you later" Stiles mumbled while partially running to his jeep. I wanted to stop him but it was too late, he was gone.

"Your such an idiot" I said to myself.


	21. December 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 days till Christmas, I can't wait. Can't believe it's almost been 3 weeks since I first posted this story!
> 
> Joke - What do you call Santa Clause in ear muffs?
> 
> Answer - Anything, He can't hear you
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the views, follows and favourites I really appreciate them, they really put a smile on my face
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late, I've been working hard to get my collage work done so that I can enjoy Christmas
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 20th - ….

Derek's POV

 

You are such an idiot, why do you have to ruin everything? You practaly made your best friend run away, your so stupid!.

December 20th - ….

Nothing planned for today, why is that?

x

To Stiles

Hey, what's up?

x

I waited an hour but still no reply

x

To Stiles

Hey are you okay?

x

To Stiles

Okay I'm getting worried now no has heard from you all day, please text me back

x

After no reply, I decide to go to his house to find out what's going on but when I get there I notice that the house is empty. I climb in through the unlocked window to look for clues on where Stiles may be and I find hundreds of photos all displayed on Stiles' bed. It Stiles when he was younger with a woman, that I think may be his mum. Along with the photos I also find a bill for lily's and a bottle of Jack Daniels whisky. Then it dawned on me

It's the anniversary of Stiles' mother's death.

I knew it was around December but I didn't realise it was today. I know exactly where he will be. I climb back out of the window and head for the Beacon Hills cemetery.

I don't come here at all because my family is buried here, it's too painful but I have to do this for Stiles. I get out of my car and look around the cemetery. I find Stiles sitting in front of a gravestone, assuming it's his mothers with tears running down his face.

I don't say anything I just sit down next to him and put my arm around him, he leaned in a we stayed like this for a few minutes.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked quietly

"I guessed" I answered while beginning to stroke his cheek.

"I'm usually left alone on this day" Stiles stated

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go?" I asked standing up.

He pulled me back down "No"

We sat there for hours talking about his mum and my family and until it started to rain. I took my jacket off and put it around Stiles.

"What about you?" he asked surprised.

"I'm fine, werewolf's don't get sick" I replied.

He nodded "Thanks"

When it started to get really heavy, I grabbed Stiles' hand "Come on" and run for shelter. When we found one, we both burst out laughing.

"I don't thing we are suppose to laugh when we're in a grave yard" Stiles smiled.

"Oh I don't know, I think laughing is healthy" I stated

Stiles stared in surprise "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you said that because you're like all broody and not smiley all the time" he stated.

"I only laugh when I'm with you" I let slip, shit why did I just say that? I felt my cheeks turn red.

"So how come your always on your own on this day?" I asked trying to save myself from further embarrassment.

His face fell "Sorry, its none of my business" I quickly added.

"No it's fine, um my dad says that I look exactly like her, and he can't handle looking at me on this day, so I spend all day here and sleep here, he apologises after of course, but to think that my own dad can't even look at me …" he was crying.

I hugged him. "It's okay, let it out" I whispered in his ear.

He looked up, eyes red from all of the crying, we stayed there for a minute just looking into each others eyes, I wanted to kiss him, I really wanted to kiss him but it wouldn't be fair on him, me knowing how he feels about me, me kissing him wouldn't be fair. It was getting dark out and cold.

"We should get home" I suggested snapping out of the moment.

Stiles also snapped out of the moment "Yeah, Isaac will be wondering where you are, I'll see you later" Stiles replied but we didn't move.

"Well aren't you going home?" I asked.

"I told you, I sleep here on this day, I usually sleep by her grave until someone wakes me up the next day" Stiles replied.

I grabbed his hand "Come on" pulling him towards my car.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going to my place, you're spending the night" he was about to protest "Stiles I'm not letting you sleep out here alone, so come on" I said getting in the car.

The car ride home was quiet and we ended up going straight to bed, it had been a stressful day.

"I'll take the couch, you can have my bed" I offered.

"No, Derek It's your bed, you take it, I'll take the couch" he protested.

"How about we both sleep in the bed, half and half" I suggested.

He looked hesitant "Okay"

I was almost asleep when Stiles spoke.

"Thanks"

"For what" I asked "its only one night"

"No, yeah thanks for tonight but thanks for today as well, if I was on my own I would be passed out drunk right now next to her grave"

"It's okay, good night"

"Night"


	22. December 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke - Who doesn't eat on Christmas?
> 
> Answer - A turkey because it is always stuffed.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 21st – Get him to cuddle with you

Derek's POV

 

I woke up to the sun blaring in through the window, I felt a weight on my chest and realised that it was Stiles. His arms were around my stomach and our legs were tangled together, I couldn't help but smile. Not just because he looks so cute when he's sleeping but because just by his presents makes me feel whole, complete, whatever. I look at the clock and see that is only 6.34am and decide to go back to sleep.

The second time I wake up I am meet with Stiles' open eyes.

"Hi" he said sleepily.

"Hey" I replied

"What time is it?" Stiles asked

I looked at the clock and seen it was 12.14pm

"Quarter past 12" I replied, I haven't slept this good since the fire.

Stiles tensed up "Shit, my dad will be wondering where I am" Stiles panicked. He started getting dressed and stopped when he looked at his phone. Tears began to run down his face.

I run up to him "Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked. He handed the phone to me

x

From Dad

I can't deal with it, please can you stay away again today, I'm sorry son, I'll make it up to you, I promise xxx

x

I brought him into a hug "You can stay here as long as you want" I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks" he replied "can I take a shower?" he asked

"Sure, towels are in the cupboard under the sink" he gave me a sad smile and walked to the bathroom.

I can't stand to see Stiles like this, I need to cheer him up. I get out my phone and send a text.

x

To Stiles, Scott, Kira, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica

Emergency pack bonding session, right now bring as much junk food as you can find, everyone be here

x

Within the next 20 minutes, everyone is here with load of food and I got all of Stiles' favourite movies.

"Dude, what is this about?" Jackson asked.

"Do you guys know what day it was yesterday?" I asked

"Oh shit" Scott remembered

"Exactly, he needs this to cheer him up a bit" I replied

"I'm sorry what's happening?" Erica asked

"Yesterday was the anniversary of Stiles' mother death" Scott explained " This is too cheer him up, where is he?" Scott asked.

"Just finished having a shower" I said, after hearing the water turn off.

"Dude, you seem to care about Stiles a lot" Danny mentioned

"Well they have become close recently, haven't you, you like best friends, right?" Lydia explained.

"Yeah" I answered. Do I really want to be just friends?

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, his face lit up

"We thought we would cheer you up" Danny explained.

"Whose idea was this?" Stiles asked.

"Scott's" I quickly answered, not wanting Stiles to know that it was me. It's better this way, this way he wont be so hurt when I have to let him down in a few days.

The pack just looked at me confused "As much as I would love take credit for this, it was all Derek's idea" Scott explained "Why did you say it was me?" he asked.

"Because he doesn't want me to think he's gone soft" Stiles teased "Don't worry Sourwolf, I knew you were soft when you built that snowman with me"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed. Stiles walked into the living room.

"Uh you're not getting away that easy, I want details" Jackson demanded

"My lips are sealed" Stiles winked at me. It took me everything not to blush. I went upstairs to see what's on the list for today.

December 21st – Get him to cuddle with you

That can be arranged. I went back downstairs and saw that Stiles was squashed in-between Danny and Scott.

"Move" I demanded

"No, why should I move" Scott shot back. I raised my eyebrows to say 'excuse me' and then he moved quickly. I sat down next to Stiles and put my arm around him, which earned a giggle from Lydia.

We watched movies the entire day and by the second movie Stiles was cuddling with me on the sofa, which earned same weird looks but no one said anything. By the 5th movie it was just me, Stiles and Lydia left. Stiles was asleep.

"Walk me out" Lydia whispered. I gently moved Stiles off me and walked Lydia to the door.

"Well that was nice" Lydia said with a sly grin

"Yeah it was" I replied.

"Oh for god's sack Derek, when are you going to bang him already" Lydia demanded.

"Lydia shut up, he's only sleeping, and I have no intention of 'banging' him thank you very much" I replied.

"Oh come on Derek, you like him" Lydia responded.

"Yeah but as a friend" I lied

She waited a few moments "Well if that is true then you cant keep going on with this list, you need to let him down now or tomorrow otherwise your just going to hut him even more" she explained.

"I know, I will" she left without saying anything else. I don't want this to end, Stiles is my best friend and when I tell him he's never going to speck to me again, I can't let that happen.

"Why are you staring at me?" Stiles asked sleepily, I don't realise I was staring until he said so.

"Um no reason" I answered trying not to blush once again.

"Come here" I obeyed him and he cuddled into me "Thanks" he whispered.

"Its okay" I whispered back while playing with his hair.

"If you keep playing with my hair, I'm going to fall asleep again" Stiles said into my chest.

"Sorry" I whispered stopping.

"No it's fine, my mum used to do it when I couldn't sleep, I like it"

I started playing with it again. I really want to kiss him, like really, really want to kiss him but I can't, I can't lead him on. Stiles' phone buzzes.

"It's my dad"

x

From Dad

I'm sorry, please come home, I love you xxx

x

"I should go" I walked him to the door. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied "Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere" he replied with a grin. He walked home.

I felt a tear slide down my face, I have to do it tomorrow, I have to let go the only thing that has made me happy since the fire, Laura and finding Cora.

I'll be alone once again.


	23. December 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Derek to get his head out of his ass, I so am lol
> 
> Joke - How did Scrooge win the football game?
> 
> Answer - The ghost of Christmas passed
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 22nd – Show him my secret place

Derek's POV

 

I don't want to get out of bed today, I don't want to face Stiles, but I have to. I go down stairs to be faced with Isaac at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" he sang

"Why are you so happy?" I growled

"No reason" he sang again. I sat down "Okay fine I'll tell you, Danny asked me out last night" he grinned.

I don't want to here how happy Isaac is "I didn't know you liked him" I grumbled into my cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you like Stiles" he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked defensively

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, but I like my throat the way it is, so I'm going to shut up before you rip it out" he replied going upstairs.

I heard Stiles' jeeps engine coming up the driveway.

x

From Stiles

I'm outside

x

I go outside and can't help the smile that appears on my face when I see Stiles, I get in his jeep.

"So were are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he grinned.

45 minutes later we stopped.

"We're here, follow me" he smiled.

"Into the woods?" I said hesitantly

"Aww, come on Stiles will protect you" he joked and grabbed my hand.

I laughed but didn't let go of his hand. We walked for five minutes and Stiles made me close my eyes.

"Okay, we are here, you can open them now"

I opened my eyes and was meet with the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. In front of me was the bluest water I've ever seen with the sun reflecting off of it, we were on a cliff and trees surrounded the water. It was amazing.

"Wow" was all I could say

"I know right"

"It's breath-taking " I replied

"My mum, dad and I found it when I was little, I've been coming here ever since" Stiles mentioned.

We sat on the cliff and talked, Stiles brought sandwiches for lunch and then we talked even more.

"I dare you to jump off the cliff" Stiles came up with randomly. I give him an 'are you kidding me?' look. "What it's perfectly safe, I've done it before"

"No way"

"Aw is the big bad Alpha scared" Stiles joked.

"No but I don't want to get killed" I said sarcastically.

"Come on"

"Stiles no"

"Okay, bye" Stiles stood up and took his shirt off

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Where do you think?" he said before jumping off the cliff.

"STILES" I shouted after him, I couldn't see him, he wasn't coming up from the water "STILES" I still couldn't see him. I jumped in the water to try and find him. I come back up but I still couldn't see him.

"Boo"

I turned around and Stiles was behind me with a grin on his face.

"What the hell? I thought you were hurt" I shouted

"Whoops" Stiles laughed.

"Your going to pay for that" I joked but then went after him and pulled him under the water.

After about half an hour we climbed back up on the cliff and dried off and talked.

It was almost sunset and Stiles stood up and looked over the cliff. I looked at him and I was wrong this place isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Stiles is with the sun reflecting off his face.

I stood up and walked over to him, he looked at me and looked back. I really want to kiss him. I finally understand why I don't want our friendship to end, because it isn't friendship. I like Stiles, a lot. He wants this and I want this more than anything. I've never felt like this before not even with Kate, I want him. I quickly kissed him.

His lips responded instantly. They were so soft and perfect. I wanted more, I swiped my tough across his bottom lip begging for entrance which he was gladly to give and I explored his mouth with my tongue. I wanted to explore ever inch of Stiles, I want him so much, I don't want to let him down easy.

I want him

We both needed air so we broke apart

"Wow, was not expecting that" Stiles breathed

"We should go, it's getting late" I replied

"Ok" I laced my fingers with his and we walked back to the jeep. Nothing was said on the way home but I didn't stop grinning, neither did Stiles. We were in the driveway of my house.

"I'll see you later" I said before connecting our lips once again, this one wasn't as long as the last one but it was just as passionate, it was perfect.

I went into the house and saw Isaac gave me an 'I know what you did' look.

"Shut up" I tried to be angry but nothing could wipe the smile off my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!


	24. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve, god this month has gone so fast.
> 
> This chapter will probably pull a few heart strings, I'm sorry in advance
> 
> Joke - Knock, Knock
> 
> Who's there?
> 
> Arthur
> 
> Arthur who?
> 
> Arthur any mince pies left?
> 
> This probably the lamest out of them all, anyway Enjoy :-D

December 23rd – Get Sourwolf to ask you out

Derek's POV

 

I realised I was caught up the moment yesterday I didn't think things through before I kissed him. I laid on my bed and thought about how badly I wanted Stiles. Not in a sexual sort of way it was more than that, do I like him? Like more than a best friend. Stiles is gorgeous and exiting to be around and when he smiled it made me so much better. It scares me, the feelings I have for him, the fact that he can leave butterflies in his stomach. It scares me a lot; I haven't felt this way not even with Kate.

December 23rd – Get Sourwolf to ask you out

I need to talk to him.

x

To Stiles

Hey, we need to talk

x

From Stiles

Okay, I'll be there soon

x

So Stiles is coming over, what am I going to say? Do I want us to be together, do I want to be with him? I'm not good with using words.

Stiles pulls up in the drive way and I freeze, I don't know what to say

"Hey" he speaks first

"Hey" I replied awkwardly.

"Listen, I know what this is about and it's okay" I looked at him confused "You regret it I understand, I'm not good enough for you, I get it"

I try to speak but I can't believe what I just heard. "No that's not it at all"

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Sure"

"Great"

"I have to go meet Scott, so I'll see you later" I wave back and as soon as he leaves I can breath again. So your going to dinner, with Stiles and you may or may not like him. You've already kissed him and shared personal stuff with him so you obviously feel something for him, but what?

I got ready for the date, wearing a shirt and a lose tie with a blazer and jeans and went downstairs to get Isaac's opinion.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"Wow, you own a coloured shirt?" Isaac stated, "You must really like Stiles"

'I have no idea' I said to myself.

I picked Stiles up and he was dressed in a red shirt with a black waistcoat, GOD he looked hot. I should really stop looking before I pop a boner just thinking about what I could do to him without his waistcoat.

"So were are we going?" he asked

"Now it my turn to surprise you" I grinned. He took the answer and didn't answer again. I took him to my favourite Italian place, which I knew would impress him.

"So why did you ask me out?" he said bluntly

"Uh, because, I uh like you" I blurted out. It isn't a lie, I do like him but I'm confused in which way.

"Really? Or are you just saying that"

"What you don't believe me" I said jokingly, he shrugged. He really didn't believe me.

"What can I say, not a lot of people do like me" he looked sad

"Well they are idiots, you're the most special, smartest, funniest, kindest, sweetest, hottest person I've ever had the privilege to know" I don't want Stiles to think less of himself, he's amazing.

"What was that last one?" he grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Sweetest" I answered embarrassingly.

"No I think it was hottest" he tease "thanks"

The bill came out and Stiles pulled his wallet out. "Don't even think about it" I growled in my alpha voice.

"That alpha shit doesn't work on me you know" he stated

I laughed "I know I just needed to distract you when I paid the bill"

He looked down to see the bill already gone "how the hell did you do that?" he asked

"I have my ways" I grinned

I kissed him goodnight, his lips were soft and warm. He smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I'm going to take a guess and say it's defiantly more than friendship.

x

From Lydia

?

x

To Lydia

I can't do it, I like him too much and I mean really like him

x

From Lydia

Do you love him though like he does you?

x

To Lydia

We only just started dating I could love him in the future

x

From Lydia

'could', he loves you 'could ' isn't good enough, either your in love with him or break up with him and save him the heartache

x

To Lydia

I don't know what to do


	25. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early because I love you :-) WARNING - Sexy Time (Finally)
> 
> Joke - Why did Frosty the snowman want a divorce?
> 
> Answer - Because he thought his wife was a flake
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 24th – Seduce him

Derek's POV

 

I need more time to think but I don't have it because I already agreed to go to the Stilinsik's for dinner, well I say agreed to I mean get blackmailed into it. So around 5.00pm I get my leather jacket and head to Stiles' house.

I felt stressed, tense and confused 30 seconds ago but as soon as I saw Stiles answer the door I felt so much better, just his presence makes everything better.

The whole pack is there, including Melissa and were all in the living room having a conversation about where Lydia got here shoes from while Stiles was in the kitchen cooking for all of us. Tough decision, shoes or Stiles. I think I'll go with Stiles.

"Smells delicious" I complemented

"And it will taste even better" Stiles grinned. "I'm glad you here"

"Me too" I smiled I kissed him passionate. He let me lead the kiss but he broke away and put our foreheads together.

"As much as I love doing that, my dad is in the next room and I haven't had chance to hide his gun yet" I laughed but stopped when I saw that he was being serious.

"Can I help?" I asked helpfully.

"After what happened last time you tried to cook, I don't think so" He joked

"Well, I'm offended, I couldn't help it if you distracted me" I said sarcastically.

"Ha" he pointed at me "So you admit that the flour was you fault"

I rolled my eyes "So what can I do?" I asked

"Well I'm not letting you anywhere near this food, so you can set the table and pour the drinks" he demanded

"Yes your highness" I joked

We all ate around the table like a family, no scratch that we are a family. It was nice, really nice.

"Stiles this is amazing" Erica complemented

Everyone hummed in agreement

"Thank you, I will also be cooking Christmas dinner in Sourwolf's huge kitchen tomorrow" he grinned

"Which reminds me to invite you all to spend Christmas as my house this year, I know most of you are already coming but, Sheriff, Melissa we would love for you to come, it's a perfect way for you to join the pack" I mentioned before putting a mouthful of food into my mouth.

"We would love to Derek, thank you" I nodded "And call me John"

The rest of the pack apart from Stiles just stared at me in amazement "What?" I asked.

"What's happened to you?" Jackson asked

"You're being nice" Danny stated

"Guess Stiles has changed you for the better" Isaac said so quiet only the werewolf's in the room could here.

Unfortunately Lydia, Jackson and Danny had to leave straight after dinner but everyone else stayed and started trading stories about past Christmas's. Even Chris is coming but I've got a feeling that's it got more to do with the fact that Peter's going to be there more than anything.

In the end it was just Stiles and I, the sheriff had to go to work so he could get Christmas off. Stiles was in the bathroom when my phone buzzed.

"Hello"

'Do you love Stiles?'

"What? Lydia"

'Yeah now answer the question'

"I…uh … I don't know, why?"

'Then get out of that house right now'

"Why?"

'I'm at your house, I looked at the list, December 24th – Seduce him, don't sleep with him if you don't love him'

"I won't"

'PROMISE ME'

"I promise"

She hung up and I didn't know what to do, should I just up and leave? Or should I tell him I'm leaving?

"Derek, can you come up here for a minute please" Stiles shouted from upstairs. I obeyed and went upstairs only to be surprised with a passionate, long, amazing kiss.

His hands started to wander as did mine; it was too much, I couldn't hold back. His mouth was delicious and wet and I pulled us closer. I could feel his hard on pressed against my hard on. I nipped at his lip and he allowed me entrance into his mouth, the noises he was making turned me on even more. I moaned when he moved and created friction against my dick. I released his mouth and started kissing and biting along his jaw and neck, I wanted to mark him as mine.

Should I be doing this? I want this and it's obvious that Stiles wants this.

"If I go too far, stop me" I whispered

"Okay"

I started undressing him and he let me, as soon as he was down to his boxers he started undressing me. We were on the bed completely naked and I was on top of Stiles. His hands were buried in my hair and I gripped his hips and started thrusting. He rode my hips and increased the tempo, going faster and harder.

"Derek, I'm gonna …"

"Do it" I whispered while biting down on his neck. He came saying my name, the look at him cumming pushed me over the edge and I came wet and sticky over both of our chests.

We stayed together for a few minutes before cleaning up and watch Stiles drifting into a peaceful sleep. He is so beautiful and now he smells like me.

Yep, I'm defiantly falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> NOTES - Tomorrow is Christmas incase some of you forgot (lol)and the chapter will definitely be up but it might be super super early or super super late depending on how things go
> 
> P.S I've been asked if tomorrow is the last chapter, NO it isn't for those who don't know Im continuing this until the end of December and maybe even a chapter for what happens a few years on (if your lucky)


	26. December 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE or as we say in Wales NADOLIG LLAWEN PAWB
> 
> Joke - Why is Santa so jolly?
> 
> Answer - Because he knows where all the naughty gels live
> 
> A bit dirty but I thought some of my chapters are dirtier so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy :-) and have a merry christmas !

December 25th – Tell him the truth

Derek's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 1.30am.

"Stiles" I shock him "Stiles wake up"

"What time is it?" he asked

"Half one, if we are not in the house by the time the pack wakes up, they are going to kill us" I explained

Stiles laughed "Then lets go" he got out of bed and had a quick shower, I did the same while he got dressed.

We got to my house by 2am and went straight to bed. "Good night" Stiles whispered.

I kissed the top of his head and whispered "Night"

Only a few hours later Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Kira jumped on top of us to wake us up.

"STILES" they all screamed, "what the hell are you doing in here?" Erica asked.

Stiles blushed furiously and they all got the message, but that didn't stop them from practaly dragging us down stairs against our will.

Stiles was making everyone breakfast while we were waiting for the sheriff, Melissa and Chris to arrive, I wasn't surprised that they weren't here yet it was only 6.30am.

While they were all distracted I slipped into the kitchen to be alone with Stiles.

"Hey" he said before giving me a peck on the lips "Not exactly how you wanted them to know is it" he joked. Turning back to the food

"Not really but I don't mind, as long as they know that your mine" I whispered in his ear while wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck. He turned back around and gave me a proper passionate kiss, which only stopped when the sheriff and Melissa walked through the door.

Stiles served up the breakfast and in the middle of eating Chris walked in the door.

"Hey, put your claws away it's only me" he called out jokingly. He walked straight up to Peter and gave him a kiss and they looked at us all for a reaction.

"What, is that it?" Peter asked

"You seriously think Allison kept it to herself about your star crossed lover romance, please" Scott scoffed. "The engagement story was the best"

"You all knew" Stiles said surprised "Why did no one tell me?" he asked angrily "Me and you Peter are going to have a talk later and your going to me everything" Stiles demanded. Peter just nodded.

After breakfast we open our presents, I got a new leather jacket and some CD's, which was more than good enough for me. Everyone else loved their gifts especially Isaac who pounced on Stiles and me as soon as he opened it.

"I've got one gift left and it's for Melissa" he said while getting a box from his pocket. "I'm in love with you and I was hoping you would do me the honour of marrying me"

"Yes" Melissa smiled and kissed the sheriff.

Stiles and Scott were the first to congratulate them with a hug and then everyone else joined in.

"I still haven't given Stiles my gift" I mentioned, "It's not much but I know it means a lot to you" I smiled while handing him the book.

"Oh my god really?" he asked, I nodded

"What is it?" Lydia asked

"It's a old handwritten diary about werewolf's, I've been on about it for ages, thanks" he hugged me "I would kiss you but my dad's in the room" he whispered

"You can pay me back later" I whispered back before we broke apart.

"And now my present to you" Stiles grinned while giving me a box.

In the box was a photo album full of old photos, tears were running down my face "How?" I asked "They were destroyed"

"Laura kept copies and when she passed they were taking into storage, I tracked them down" Stiles explained.

"What is it?" Jackson asked

"My family before the fire, I thought they were destroyed in the fire but I guess not, thank you" I said pulling Stiles in for another hug "Thank you so much"

"Its okay" he whispered.

Stiles started on dinner and again I slipped into the kitchen to give him a proper thank you. The kiss was slower than our others but it was more romantic, more passionate, it was perfect.

After dinner Chris and Peter finally told Stiles the story about how they met in collage, fell in love, found out about each other but didn't care. They were pulled apart by their family's and Chris ended up marrying his best friend Victoria and had Allison but they never stopped loving each other and after Gerald was killed, they could reunite and spend the rest of their lives together, after all they were mates.

After a while Lydia pulled me upstairs for a chat

"Derek, your did it didn't you, you slept with him didn't you" She growled

"Yeah so what?" I shot back

"Derek, you promise me your weren't going to" She growled hitting me

"No I promised that I wouldn't if I wasn't in love with him" I shot back

"So you do?" Lydia asked

"…"

"That's what I thought" she said angrily

"What do you want me to say, what about 'Stiles means nothing to me, he was just a quick fuck' is that what you want me to say" I growled

"What?" a familiar voice came from the door, it was Stiles.

"No Stiles …" before I could say anything else he was running down the stairs I followed.

He was in the living room grabbing his jacket "I need to leave, I'll see you later" he told everyone.

"No Stiles wait, you misunderstood" I tried to explain

"I misunderstood, so that wasn't you saying to Lydia that I mean nothing to you, that I was just a quick fuck" he shot back.

"No I did but its not what it sounds like" I pleaded

"I don't want to hear it Derek" he shouted before trying to storm out.

"I LOVE YOU" I screamed

Stiles stopped and tuned around "What?"

"I love you Stiles and I don't care if everyone knows" I say before I walked up to him and kiss him, diving into the kiss and pulling Stiles closer as if we were the only us in the room. We broke apart

"I love you too" he whispered in my ear before kissing me again

"Suck it losers I win" Erica shouted "You all owe me money, I bet that that Stiles would end up with Derek" everyone groaned and got their money out, including the sheriff.

"Dad really?" Stiles asked. The sheriff shrugged

That night I slept peacefully with my pack all within hearing range and my mate (love the sound of that) across my chest

I really could get used to this


	27. December 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise in advance, it broke my heart to write this chapter but it had to be done.
> 
> No joke today because this chapter is no laughing matter :-(
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 26th

Derek's POV

 

I have my family memories back, I had the perfect Christmas, I have an amazing pack, I have amazing friends and I have the love of my life in bed next to me cuddling up to me. It's just …

Perfect.

I looked at Stiles sleeping soundly, feeling the raise and fall of his chest against me and I heard his calm heartbeat, which was my new favourite sound.

"You could take a picture, it will last longer" Stiles joked still with his eyes closed

"Why do I need a picture when I can stare at the really thing?" I joked back

He smirked and opened his eyes "That was really cheesy and creepy"

I didn't know whether that was good or bad so I gave him a worried look. "Don't worry, I like cheesy and creepy" he reassured me.

"That's good babe" I tried seeing if he noticed, he gave me a confused look "too much?" I asked

"Yeah" he kissed me "But I like it" he kissed me again, this time it lasted for a few minutes.

Our kiss turned into a full-on make out session and the smell of Stiles made me harder and harder by the second. All of a sudden Stiles was on the other side of the room, leaving. "Take a shower" he turned to leave "And make it a cold one" Stiles winked.

I smirked and went to take a shower. A cold shower.

When I got downstairs most of the pack were already around the kitchen table while Stiles was showing off his pancake flipping skills. That's when I made a mistake.

I decided to surprise him by wrapping my arms around his waist, which startled him, and the pancake mix flew up in the air and landed on both of our heads.

Everyone looked shocked then burst out laughing except myself.

"You do realize that I just took a shower" I growled angrily at the pack for laughing.

"Calm down Sourwolf" Stiles said, walking up to my ear "This just means we have to get cleaned up together" Stiles whispered seductively.

I couldn't help the blush and the grin that appeared on my face, I didn't say anything but I grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him across the room. I looked back to see the looks of disgust on the boys faces and the grins on the girls and Danny's faces.

I just smirked and grabbed Stiles and kissed him hungrily in front of everyone, which earn some growls from the pack. I pulled Stiles again upstairs and into the bathroom.

I undressed Stiles and I started blowing him, his hands fisted my hair as I bobbed up and down. He came hard.

"You are the first person to give me a blow job" Stiles explained catching his breath.

"Good, and I hope I'll be the last" I explained

Stiles blew me in return and we showered together touching and washing every inch of each other.

Stiles left the bathroom when I went to the toilet. I heard his heartbeat increase and I heard him say "Oh my god" really quietly.

I got out of the bathroom and back to my room as fast as I could, Stiles was already dressed but I couldn't see his face.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked

"You knew" he replied

"What?"

"YOU KNEW" he screamed turning around to look at me. He had the list in his hand. Shit.

"Yes I knew" I admitted

He put on his jacket and tried to leave I stopped him

"Derek, let me go" he sounded hurt and his voice was crackling up.

"No, yes I knew but I …" I got cut off

"Decided to play me maybe get a little action out of it, well, well done your plan worked" he growled clapping his hands. "Now you can leave me alone and never see me again, probably just like you planned" he whispered storming out with tears on his face.

"Stiles, Stiles wait" I called after him, I didn't run after him because I knew that he was hurt and needed space. I got dressed and went downstairs only to be attacked by Lydia.

"What" slap "did" slap "I" slap "tell" slap "you?", "Don't hurt him" SLAP

"Are you done?" I asked

SLAP "Now I'm done" she grabbed me hand and pulled me upstairs then she hugged me "I'm sorry it turned out this way" she whispered. I started sobbing and she held me the whole time.

My chest hurt, my heart hurt and I just wanted Stiles back but I know that is not going to happen at the moment and probably never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm sorry !


	28. December 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late
> 
> I am completely out of jokes, Ive done research but just can't find any, so no joke again today sorry
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 27th

Derek's POV

 

I didn't sleep at all; every time I tried I would always see Stiles' face after he found out, the hurt on his face and the tears dripping down his face as he stormed out. His sent still lingers on my bed making me cry every time I smell it. I've sent him messages all day.

x

To Stiles

Stiles I can explain

x

To Stiles

Its not what you think, please text me back

x

To Stiles

I didn't mean to hurt you I swear

x

To Stiles

Stiles please

x

To Stiles

Please

x

And tried ringing him but it kept going to voice mail, I even rung him just so I could hear his voice on his voice mail.

You have reach Stiles, I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you.

My wolf hasn't stopped crying since he left, my wolf misses him and so do I.

Everyone had their go at shouting at me 'how could you hurt Stiles?', 'I thought you loved him', 'you're an idiot' but honestly I don't need them to tell me. I can't believe that I hurt Stiles. The only reason I went along with that stupid list is so he wouldn't get hurt as much, I do love him, more than anything, I would do anything to get him back by my side and I know I'm an idiot, I hurt the only person I've loved in a romantic way in a long time, the only one that loved me back not for a selfish reason, like Kate and Jennifer, he loved me for me.

"Derek, you have to get up" shouted Erica from downstairs

"No I don't leave me alone" I replied

"Get off your butt and go talk to him" Erica growled now in my room.

I didn't reply

"He still loves you, you know" Erica stated

"Yeah right, he probably hates me" I could feel myself starting to cry again.

"Well that's not what I heard" Erica said cockily.

I quickly sat up "What did you hear?" I growled

"I'll tell you, if you get you butt in that shower and get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour" she mentioned before exiting the room.

I obeyed; I took a shower then got dressed in jeans and a grey top, the top that Stiles loved. I walked downstairs to find Erica sitting by the table on her own with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Well?" I asked

"Sit down" she insisted

"Well?" I asked again

"Well, Isaac was at Stiles' house an hour ago before he went to meet Danny and Stiles admitted that he not angry are you, he's angry at himself because he's still in love with you" she smiled

"Are you being serious?" I asked

"As a heart attack" she insisted "Here" she handed me my leather jacket and my car keys "Go get him" she grinned

"Thank you" I hugged her and I was on my way to get Stiles back.

When I got to his house, the sheriff's car wasn't there and I could smell an unfamiliar sent, I quickly climbed through Stiles' window to find an empty room. There is a funny smell, I looked at the carpet, it was blood, Stiles' blood. There was a note on the bed saying

'If you want the boy back, surrender yourself to us, we'll be waiting'

Stiles' POV

I can't believe I let him play me like that, why are you so stupid? How could you think that someone like Derek would ever love you? You are such an idiot! I punched my pillow in frustration.

"Stiles are you okay?" Isaac asked "Sorry stupid question" he apologised

"It's okay, it's not like I'm mad at him" I explained

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked in surprise

"I'm angry with myself, frustrated with myself because even after what he did" I paused "I'm still head over heels in love with him" I explained

My phone buzzed

x

From Derek

Please

x

"Derek?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Maybe you should let him explain, if all he wanted was a little action, he wouldn't go through all this trouble to try and contact you would he?" Isaac questioned

"I suppose" I sighed "I'll think about it" I replied

He smiled "Good, I've got to go and meet Danny, are you going to be okay on your own" he asked

"Yeah of course, just because my love life is a mess doesn't mean yours has to be" I laughed

"See you later"

"Bye"

I sat on my bed for 10 minutes just looking at the picture of us on the day we built a snowman. I think maybe I should hear him out, I miss him so much.

"Well, well aren't you a fine looking boy" an unfamiliar voice said

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted

"Getting my revenge" he explained

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF-HANGER !!!!


	29. December 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not very long but whatever
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 28th

Derek's POV

 

No, no, no, no, no, no I put my head in my hands and tears fell from my eyes. Who took him? Why would they take him? Its no like he's being used against me, he hates me. My mate hates me, Stiles is my mate. I get my phone at and text everyone

x

To Scott, Kira, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica

Get to the house please now

x

I ran back to house to wait for everyone and once they arrived I explained what was going on.

"Who would take him?" Scott asked angrily

"I don't know but when I find out, I'll rip their throat out with my teeth" I got up "Come on, pups come with me"

We followed Stiles' sent all the way to a warehouse, he's inside, I need to save him.

"Do you have a plan?" Isaac asked

"Yes, we storm in there get Stiles and get out" they looked at me in surprise "lets go"

We ran inside and up the stairs to find a dark room

"Well, well, well looks like this pet means a great deal to you" I know that voice, Deucalion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed

"What do you think, my dear Derek, to take my revenge" he said calmly

"Well you have me now so let. Stiles. Go" I demanded

"That was the plan but now I know how much he means to you I think I'll make you watch me torture and kill him first and then kill you, yeah I like that plan better"

"Over my dead body" I explained

"Okay, enough chat, Goodnight" he said before exiting the room.

There was a sudden hissing sound and then smoke appeared, shit its gas, everything went black.

 

Stiles' POV

Oh my God, my head is killing me, wait where am I? I look over to my hands why am I shackled to the wall?

"Help, HELP" I screamed

"Oh my dear boy, what is all this noise" a voice said

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I demanded

"I want Hale, and what better way than stealing his little pet"

"You will never get Derek" I spat

"Oh does the little pet have a crush on his big bad Alpha" he laughed "you know he probably won't even try to rescue you, maybe he will be relieved to get rid of his annoying pet"

He's trying to get into your head, don't let him "He will, he loves me" I spat

"Oh is that right, well if that's true, I think I'll change my plan, nice talking to you but my boys are itching to punch you in that pretty little face of yours and who am I to deny them, have fun" he left laughing to himself.

Three men that I've never seen before walked in "Okay, lets have some fun"

The next few hours were fuzzy, full of pain, blood and horror. The only thing that got me though it was the thought of Derek saving me, his big arms wrapped around me and the kisses on my neck while I'm falling asleep, I miss it so much. I kept picturing Derek's face smiling at me before darkness took over.


	30. December 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about all the angst but if you hang on, I promise more fluff in the future
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 29th

Derek's POV

 

When I woke up I was shackled to something and I looked over to see the pups shackled as well.

"Derek, Derek, you awake?" Jackson asked sleepily

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know but my guess would be knockout gas" he replied

"Where's Stiles?" I asked hastily

"Why he's right here" a voice said from the door "bring him in boys" he shouted

Three men walked in carrying a body, it was Stiles. I felt his pain, so much pain, and I smelt blood

"Stiles, Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked. He didn't answer. The smell of his pain and blood were too much for me I was losing control, I transformed and broke out of the shackles. I ignored the voices from the pups trying to calm me down when I walked over to Stiles, returning to normal and took his pain.

"Derek" he whispered

"Yeah, Stiles I'm here" I was so happy he is alive, I started crying

"Don't cry Sourwolf, it's just a scratched" he joked

"Stiles this is all my fault, I'm so sorry" I brought him into a hug

"No its not, its Deucalion's fault, he was the one that sent his men on me, don't blame yourself" he said brushing his fingers against your cheek.

"Um I hate to break up this little moment here, but we are still SHACKLED TO THE WALL!"

I broke them free one by one and I told Stiles to stay put

"Did you see his face, god why does he care about that pathetic little human?" a voice laughed

"Because he's my mate" I shouted before we started attacking. Scott walked away with a broken arm that healed there and then, Jackson bled a lot but was fine, Boyd walked away without a scratch and I made the rest stay with Stiles. We were on our way back to Stiles when Scott pulled me back.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked

"When?"

"When you said that Stiles was your mate, did you mean it?"

"Yeah, he's my mate and even if he hates me I'll still always be there for him" I explained

"Good, I'm glad and by the way I know that you would never hurt Stiles intentionally, I believe you about the list" I nodded and we returned to Stiles.

We had Deaton and Mellissa check everyone over. The pups were fine but Stiles, had bruises everywhere, bruised ribs and broken fingers, they said he was lucky he didn't walk out with broken legs or even brain damage, and its all my fault.

"We need to talk, meet me at my house in an hour" Stiles said before leaving with his dad.

I thought about it a lot and if I stay with him I'll put him in loads of danger, I can't do that to him, he means too much to me. An hour later I walk to Stiles' house knowing that heart will be broken when leaving.

 

Stiles' POV

I invited Derek over, hopefully we can talk things out and maybe get together again, I miss him so much. He arrived right on time and surprise, surprise he came through the window.

"Hey"

"Hi, you know you can't sit down, I don't charge" I joked "You probably know already why I asked you here"

"Yeah and I agree"

"What do you agree with?" I asked confusingly

"I agree that we should be friends" After he said friends I could feel my heart break

"Yeah, same, we were better as friends anyway" I explained holding back the tears.

"Yes we are and I really would like to get back to that"

"Me too" I let out, I could handle much more

"I should be going but I'll see you later" Derek explained before giving me a hug, I put everything I had into the hug because it's probably going to be one of the last apart from special occasions.

"Bye" he said before slipping out of the window, I waited a few minutes to make sure that he is out of hearing ranged and I burst into tears and cried myself to sleep. I guess Deucalion was right, I'm nothing to him just an annoying pet

 

Back to Derek's POV

 

He agreed with me, I knew he hated me I didn't go home, I ran to the apartment by the train station and slept there, I didn't want to face anyone, I burst into tears and cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm sorry!


	31. December 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's too early, god I'm so lazy, but I have the right to be I'm on break, anyway we are almost finished , only one or two chapters to go
> 
> Enjoy :-)

December 30th

Derek's POV

 

I was debating on whether or not I should go and see Stiles, I mean we are only …friends and friends don't see each other everyday. I decide not to get out of bed, right now I don't see the point, I've got no one to see, nowhere to be, I might as well. The bed still smells of Stiles and I love it but I hate it as well because when ever I smell him I just want to cry or punch the wall, which I did, 6 times. Why is it, whenever my life is happy, something always happens to ruin it? The fire, Peter going crazy, Laura, Stiles, I should just give up on happiness altogether.

x

From Lydia

We need to talk, I'm downstairs

x

I get dress slowly, because I have nothing else to do and head downstairs, Lydia was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied

"How you holding up" she asked

"I'm okay, I have healed already"

"You know, that's not what I meant" Lydia said with a sympathetic look

"I'll live" I said before tears appeared in my eyes

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to make you upset"

"It's fine" I wiped the tears away "I just really miss him, you know"

"Derek, your still friends, go and see him"

"I will" she smiled "later" she frowned

"No, you will go and see him now Sourwolf"

Tears began again in my eyes "Sorry, I guess Stiles is the only person who can pull that off huh"

"Just go and see him, for me" I nodded and went to get changed into proper clothes

I arrived at Stiles' house but I smelt a unfamiler sent, I quickly rushed in through Stiles' window to make sure that he was okay

"Hey, you know you could have used the door" he joked

"Yeah, whose this?" I asked after spotting the guy sitting next to him, On. His. Bed

"Oh sorry, Derek this is Conner, Conner this is Derek" he introduced

"Good to meet you" he held out his hand

"Likewise" I tried not to but it came across a bit bitter. I shook his hand and then proceded talking to Stiles

"So, feeling any better?" I asked

"No, I fell like I've been hit by a bus" he laughed

"Well you were just beating up" I laughed with him. We stared at each other for longer than we should have, the only thing that broke it was when 'That other guy' talked.

"Um, I'm going to get some water" he announced

"Okay"

As soon as he was out of the room, I placed my hand in Stiles'

"Um, friends don't do that"

"They do, when one of them is a werewolf and can take the other ones pain away" I explained

"Fair enough" he held out his hand and I took it, my wolf howled as soon as we touched and I can't explain it but it was like sparks flew, just like the first time we kissed. I took his pain and maybe I held on to his hand for longer than I needed to but I don't care, he doesn't know that.

Conner came back in the room and took his place again on Stiles' bed

"Anyway, that's all I came here to do so, I'll see you later"

"Yeah bye" he replied

I ran back to the house and luckley Lydia was still there

"Hey, did you two talk?" she asked

I burst into really big sobs and she held me until I calmed down, Why was Stiles with another guy? Has he got over that quickly? Does he like, like 'that guy'?

"What happened?" she asked

"He was with another guy"

"Yeah and?"

"And nothing"

"Derek you don't seriously think that Stiles is interested in that guy do you?"

"…"

She slapped the back of my head "Derek you are such an idiot, they are probably just friends"

"I can't help it"

"I miss him"


	32. December 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry that i didn't update yesterday, I tried all day but my parents decided to take me away to a place where there was no internet connection despite my best argument but at least you get two chapters today. Apologies aside
> 
> This is the last chapter apart form the epilogue which I will also put up today as planned. I really hope that I give you an ending that you hoped for and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Have an amazing new year I wish you every happiness in the world !
> 
> (For the last time) Enjoy :-)

December 31st

Derek's POV

 

"DEREK"

I woke up instantly and saw Erica shadowing over me. I looked at the clock. 7.00am

"Erica its 7.00 what the hell do you want?" I growled

"Okay I'm going to ignore that growl because I know your suffering from heartache but I really need to ask you a question?" she whined

I sighed "What?" I asked less bitter than last time

"Can I have a New years party here tonight, please?" she begged

I was about to say speak when she cut me off "I know what your going to say Derek but think about it, it will be tonight so most of the people I invite will already have plans so its probably only going to be a small party" I considered for a moment

"No" I grumbled

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like having a bunch of teenagers running around the house drunk and sleeping with each other in our rooms"

"Or is it because a certain guy, maybe by the name of Stiles broke your heart and now you don't want to have fun or let anyone else have fun" she screamed

"Leave"

"Der …"

"LEAVE"

She stormed out of the room and didn't say another word. Maybe I was way too hard on her I mean its not her fault that Stiles met Conner, I mean 'That guy'.

x

From Cora

Stop being so grumpy and let Erica have her party!

x

To Cora

NO!

x

From Cora

What crawled up your ass and died?!

x

I decided to ring her and explain

'Hey Derek, what's wrong?'

'Well you were right'

'I'm always right, but about what?'

'Me and Stiles, I'm in love with him and we got together and …'

'Oh my god Derek, I'm so happy for you, I knew there was something going on, so how is he?'

'Uhh he's fine considering the kidnapping' I chocked

'Oh yeah I heard, I'm glad he's okay but that's not what I meant'

'What do you mean?'

'Do I really have to spell it out for you?' she sighed

'Yeah'

'How good does he kiss? Does he make you all hot inside? Is his dick as big as he brags about? How is he in bed? How …'

'CORA'

'What I want to know'

I sighed 'Okay, He's a great kisser, he makes me have butterfly's in my stomach, his dick is even bigger than he brags about and he is the best sex I've ever had, now does that answer your questions'

'Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree KISSING, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage'

'Shut up'

'I'm sorry I'm just happy for you'

'Well you shouldn't be'

'Why?'

'We broke up' I chocked out

'What did you do?'

I explained to her about the list, Sties, the snowman, the first kiss, the gift, the sex (NOT in detail) the argument, the kidnapping and the agreement to remain friends

'Derek I'm so sorry'

'It's okay' I didn't realise I was crying until this point

'No it's not Derek, You and Stiles are soul mates, that doesn't come along often, for some werewolf's probably never but you found yours, isn't there any way you can work it out?'

'Doesn't look like it, Stiles already has a new boyfriend Conner' I explained

'Oh Derek, I've got work in 2 minutes do you want me to call in sick and talk some more'

'No, I'll be fine have a good new year, I'll ring you tomorrow love you'

'Okay, love you too'

I feel like such a prick "ERICA CAN YOU PLEASE COME UP HERE PLEASE"

"What do you wannnnnnt?" she whined

"You can have your party"

"Really? OMG thank you so much Derek I have to go and start preparing" she leaped from my bed and sprinted out of the room. I decided to go back to sleep for a few more hours especially if I'm going to be looking after a bunch of drunk teenagers tonight.

After I woke up for the second time I decided that I needed some alone time before tonight so I decided to go for a run oh and what a coincidence it is that I would run into 'That Guy' Stiles' new boyfriend, I swear someone's got it in for me.

"Hey sorry I didn't look where I was going"

I just grumbled trying not to wolf out

"Hey don't I know you?" I shrugged "Your that dude that's friends with Stiles right?"

"Yeah, and who are you to Stiles again?" I asked defensively

"Well if I play my cards right tonight hopefully Stiles boyfriend" I was shocked even though I told everyone that they were probably together, I didn't actually expect it to happen so fast. I didn't realise that Stiles was ready to move on yet.

"Dude by the look on your face, I'd say that you got it bad for Stiles but why don't you step aside and let someone else make Stiles happy" he shot

"Excuse me"

"You heard, Stiles told me about your little month relationship and how you two were so in love, well until you hurt him. But I'm sure after I fuck him a few dozen times then I suppose that you can have him back when I get bored of him"

"You won't touch Stiles, do you hear me? You wont hurt him!" I growled while holding him up against the tree.

"What like you did" he spat back

"No I didn't mean to hurt Stiles, you mean to before you've even started with him" I shot back

"Potato potahto the point is that you hurt him and don't even think about hurting me because you would just hurt Stiles even more" he said with a sly grin.

I released him and just stared

I was about to speck when he interrupted me "Oh and stay away from him, he's mine from now on" He shot before continuing jogging.

I wanted to go after him and rip his throat out with my teeth but I just decided to take my frustration out on a tree nearby. It's not 'That guys' fault that I hurt Stiles, I did that all by myself and now I'm paying the price.

I ran for about 6 hours until my chest felt like it was going to come out of my throat and took a break before walking home.

By the time I got home the house had been transformed, It actually looked really good.

"Hey where have you been?" Isaac asked

"Running"

"Really? For 6 hours"

"Yeah so" I shot back. He raised his hands in defence

"Dude I'm just saying, running won't cure a broken heart but ice cream, chocolate and romance movies will" he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes and I walked upstairs to take a shower.

The sent of Stiles was everywhere in the shower and my dick hardened by the smell and I could feel myself getting harder and harder by the second. Eventually I gave in and started giving myself a few gentle strokes and I couldn't help but think of Stiles and his perfect lips, his cute babbling and his adorable moles. I moaned at the friction and groaned at the feeling like all of my nerve endings were on fire. I could fell my pulse jump just by thinking about Stiles and my breathing was racing. My hand got faster and faster until I was brought over the edge and came hard. While the evidence washed away quickly, I thanked God that I decided to soundproof my bathroom and returned to showering.

Before I knew it the house was packed full of teenagers already wasted and falling over. After listening to Lydia's lecture about how I have to socialise more I was made to go down stairs and join in the 'fun'. I grabbed myself a drink and leaned against the wall so I could ignore my surroundings and go into my own world.

I was pulled out of my world when I could smell a familiar sent, a sent that I have been longing for. Stiles

I panicked when Stiles showed up, why the hell did I think he wasn't going to be here? He's part of the pack and one of Erica's best friends, you are such an idiot why wouldn't he be here. I stayed in hiding for 20 minutes before I got harassed by some girls that really needed the toilet so I decided to let them in and find another hiding place.

While avoiding Stiles and trying to stay out of sight I was grabbed out of now where.

"Hey handsome, dance with me" she said seductively, it wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

Before I could protest she was already pulling me to the dance floor and grinding up against me. I tried to escape but it looks like her friends were in on her little plan and stopped me from moving from the dance floor.

After a few minutes of her awkward grinding I spotted Stiles staring at me. We made eye contact and then he gave me thumbs up as to say 'nice job' but I wanted nothing more than to go up to him and explained what happened. Until 'That guy' handed him a drink and was getting way to close than he should have, whispering in his ear.

I saw Stiles nod and before I could approach them 'that guy' was dragging Stiles away and up the stairs.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" the weird girl asked while stocking my ass.

Well if Stiles can have fun than why can't I "Sure" and before I knew it I was also being dragged upstairs and pushed into one of the bedrooms.

She started undressing herself and then proceeded to taking my leather jacket off. When she tried my shirt I stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this" I explained

"Why not?" she complained

"Because … I can't"

"Maybe he would prefer two for the price of one" an unfamiliar voice came from the door.

"Chelsea come to join us have you" the weird girl said "So what do you say, do you want the both of us" she said seductively

"No" I quickly responded before throwing the girl off me and leaving them to it.

God those girls are crazy, Why is it always the crazy kids that find their way into my bed? Kate, Jenifer, those girls. The only sane person that has been in my bed is Stiles, and he's the only one that I want now but he's probably the only one that I can never have.

I decided that I've had enough so I'm going to lock myself in my room and have a good cry. I reached my door when I heard people in there. I was about to scream at them to get out but then I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

"Uh Derek" Stiles sounded surprised and embarrassed. I saw Stiles laying on the bed and he just broke off a pretty heated make our session judging by the huge smell of arousal that's in the air.

"Um sorry, I didn't realise anyone would …" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously " yeah … uh … sorry" I squeaked nervously before slamming the door shut and hitting my head on the door an purpose 'Idiot' I said to myself. I need some air.

 

Stiles POV

 

You are such an idiot, why the hell did you come to this party, you knew that Derek was going to be here and yet you still came, what the hell is wrong with you!

"Hey Stiles"

"Hi Conner" I said with a sad voice

"Oh come on, don't think about that Derek idiot, it's new years eve you should be having fun" he nudged. I just gave him a fake smile.

"There you go" he smiled. Derek would have realised that my smile was fake, then we would have had a 10-minute argument while he would try to get out what was wrong, he would win.

"I'll get you a drink" he offered

While he was getting drinks I scanned the room to see all the wasted teens falling and tripping over each other. Then I spotted Derek once again but this time he was in the dance area right in the middle of bunch of girls all grinding up against him. I felt myself getting really, really jealous but I have no right to be, we're only friends. Why the hell did I agree to just being friends? you're an idiot!

Derek eyes found mine and he must see what's he's doing to me but he doesn't move from the girls he stays there while they fall all over him. I gave him a thumbs up to say 'well done' but honestly I was dying inside.

"Here you go" he handed me a red plastic cup, he came closer to whisper in my ear "Do you wanna go upstairs?" he said seductively. Well if Derek has moved on and is probably getting laid so why shouldn't I?

I nodded and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. Conner pulled me into the first room and started kissing me as soon as the door was closed. I kissed back, wishing that it were Derek.

"I can't" I whispered

"Why not?"

"I just …"

"What you can't because of Derek, well news flash he's moved on as you could see downstairs" he growled

"I just meant, we can't here, it's Derek's room but now that you mention it who cares" I saved myself then resumed kissing him taking charge of the kiss and moving us both to the bed.

"By the way, I don't bottom" he said while sucking at my jaw

"S,okay" with that he pushed me onto the bed and then climbed on top of me. I was trying to enjoy it but all I could think about was how much I wished it was Derek instead.

The door opened and it was Derek, I thought maybe he was bringing those girls to his room but he was alone.

"Uh Derek" Stiles I said feeling embarrassed

"Um sorry, I didn't realise anyone would …" he rubbed the back of my neck nervously " yeah … uh … sorry" he squeaked nervously before slamming the door shut.

"Well that was awkward" Conner suggested then he carried on kissing my neck. I couldn't concentrate on Conner I was to focused on Derek and how much I missed him.

"I can't do this"

"Why? Because of him?"

"Yeah and I really don't see you this way I'm sorry" I said while heading for the door.

"Its okay as I said to Derek, I was only going to fuck you a few dozen times and when I got bored I was going to dump you anyway" I was shocked at his confession and he still has a sly smile on his face.

"I'm going to go and see if the guy I was talking to earlier is still here, honestly he was fitter than you" he said before walking out of the door.

What a dick, I can't believe I was ever friends with him. With everything that just went on I think I need some air.

 

Derek's POV

 

God I really didn't have to see that, I'll never be able to get that image out of my head, just thinking about it is making me shiver. I'm so glad no one is out here on the balcony, I really need to be alone right now and just think.

I've been thinking about leaving again so I don't have to see Stiles , not because I don't want to but because this way I don't have to be reminded of what I cant have everyday.

"Hey, sorry I didn't realise you were out here" Stiles rubbed his neck awkwardly "I'll just …" he pointed inside.

"Its okay, stay, I don't mind" I reassured him.

"Ok"

It was silent for the next few minutes but because of Stiles' ADHD I knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"So… enjoying the party?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast" I said sarcastically I'm having a blast watching you flirt with another guy.

He laughed "Same, this party kind of blows"

"How the hell did Erica get so many people to come in just a few hours?" I asked

"What do you mean a few hours? She's been planning this party for like two months"

"The little shit" I mumbled

"I'm guessing she only asked you a few hours ago right? Judging by that last comment" I nodded

"So did you have fun with those girls?" he asked uncomfortably

I don't want to seem like a loser "Yeah, they were amazing, best I ever had" okay maybe that was going a bit too far but I cant take it back now. "What about you with Conner?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer to it.

"It didn't happen, he's a dick" wow I wasn't expecting that. I felt so relieved.

"Yeah he is" I agreed which earned a laugh from Stiles. It went silent again.

"Its freezing out here, I should go back inside" Stiles said

He headed to the door but he stopped

"What's wrong?"

"Its locked" he suggested

"What do you mean it's locked?" I mentioned while trying the door myself. Yeah it was locked

"Lydia" we both said at the same time.

"LYDIA THIS IS NOT FUNNY, I'M FREEZING" Stiles screamed but there was no response

We went back to leaning on the railing on the balcony and I could hear Stiles' teeth chattering.

I took my jacket off and handed it out to Stiles

"No I'm fine" he rejected

"Werewolf heat remember" I reminded him. He took the jacket and it was way to big for him but he looked adorable in it and he smelt like me which was a plus.

"I lied" he looked at me with a confused look on his face "With those girls, I didn't … you know … I lied"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to seem like a loser after I saw you with Conner" I admitted

"Oh, were you … jealous?" he smirked

"Of course not" I said and after realising how unconvincing I sounded "maybe a little" I mumbled

"Well you have no right to be" he growled "You're the one that just wanted to be friends"

"What?"

"You heard me" he stormed away from me to try the door again "come on" he said to the door before he kicked it.

"It's not the doors fault, stop abusing it, it's Lydia's fault" I joked

"Leave the comedy to me, you suck at jokes" he joked

"I don't and by the way I only said I wanted to be friends because I knew that's what you wanted" I explained

"What? No I asked you to come over because I wanted be with you" he explained

I'm such an idiot "You wanted as in past tense" I asked

"I wanted, I want …I don't know" he paused

"I'm sorry by the way for not telling you that I knew about the list"

"It's my own fault, I should have checked that I still had the paper version instead of using the one on my laptop so I should have spotted it earlier" he looked down embarrassed

"You shouldn't be embarrassed" he looked up "I actually thought it was kind of cute and it's not your fault I should have told you that I knew after I found it but I just … I don't know … I didn't want to hurt you or damage your self-esteem so I was going to play along and let you down gently at the end but I didn't think I would …" I rubbed my head

"Didn't think what?" he asked

I looked at his eyes "I didn't think I would … fall in love with you"

"Oh" he paused "I already forgave you by the way" I looked at him confused "I forgave you the next day and I was just about to call you before I got kidnapped"

"Oh well thanks"

"The way I see it is that we have two choices"

"Which are?"

"The easy way and the hard way"

"What's the easy way?" I asked

"We stay friends, proper friends, you know just like we were before you kissed me" he said with a frown

"And the hard way?" I asked

"We give our relationship another try and probably screw up any change of being friends again" he said with a smile.

Choice the hard way my wolf said Choice the hard way THE HARD WAY!

"Well the smartest way to go is to go with the easy way" I suggested sadly

"Yeah that would be the best way forward" he sighed getting closer

"It would make both of our lives easier" I suggested walking towards him slowly

"We both would be under less stress" he said also walking towards me slowly

"It would be the best for both of us"

"Yeah it would"

We got close enough so that our noses were partially touching

"Way easier"

Our lips connected, it wasn't needy it wasn't quick, it wasn't desperate, it was perfect.

"So I'm guessing the hard way" I grinned as we pulled away

"Yeah defiantly, the hard way" he replied before connecting our lips again

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" people screamed from the inside

"Its midnight" I whispered in Stiles' ear

"New year, new us, Happy new year Derek"

"Happy new year" I said before bringing Stiles into a passionate kiss.

"YES!" I heard Lydia and Erica's voice behind the door before they unlocked it. I was going to give them a earful but Erica was kissing Boyd and Lydia was kissing some random boy, and anyway I was way to happy with Stiles to be angry.

Stiles quickly dragged me into my room. He took off the jacket and dropped it on the floor before I pushed Stiles up against the door, I knew that Stiles loved being controlled and I loved being in control. He was moaning and groaning as I started kissing down his neck and his collarbone before my hands wandered under his shirt to find skin

"Fuck, more, god, please" Stiles begged. I started to licked over every bit of skin I could see "Your wearing way to much clothes" he whispered.

I leaned back to take my t-shirt off and Stiles did the same and I was lucky I had Stiles to hold me up because just the sight of him made me dizzy with pleasure, he hasn't got muscle like me but god he's perfect. I let out a growl when Stiles grabbed my jeans through my belt loop and locked our hips together.

We backed up to the bed and let ourselves fall onto it then Stiles straddled my hips. I rolled my hips so that they rubbed together and then I bucked my hips upwards to try and get more friction. Stiles rubbed the denim over my dick before popping open the button and pulling the jeans and boxers down (with my help).

I flipped us around and quickly worked on Stiles' jeans until he was naked, I worked my way down his body and Stiles let out a serious of moans

"Wait, I don't have anything with me"

"Give me a minute" I whispered before opening my top draw to get a condom and some lube. "Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, fuck me" he whispered seductively

"That's hot" I let out. I started preparing Stiles, being really gentle because I know that Stiles has never done this before. I kissed him to distract him when I pushed a long finger inside him.

"Shit"

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worryingly

"No, it feels good" he reassured me

I slid another finger inside him and started scissoring him gently. After a few minutes of prep I pushed another finger inside him which earned a few more groans.

"I'm ready" he pleaded

I was hesitant but give in, in the end. I put a condom and a saw the pre-cum leaking out of the slit of Stiles dick. Stiles startled me by flipping us over so that he was straddling me once again and I pushed the head of my cock into Stiles' entrance. He let our a huge groan as he lowered himself onto to my cock.

Stiles lifted himself up and rocked back down over and over. I liked it because I didn't want to hurt Stiles so he was in control of how fast we went. To help Stiles, I started thrusting up in the rhythm that he created.

Stiles started pumping his cock in rhythm of our thrusts until Stiles was cumming, spilling hot strips of cum onto my chest. Stiles tightened around my cock as he road through his orgasm and I came moments after him. As I came I lowered Stiles down and bit his shoulder. I mated him.

The party didn't last long after that, everyone wanted to go home a wish their families a happy new year which didn't matter to me, I had my family right here in this house. Now and forever.

"I love you" Stiles said sleepily

"I love you too" I replied before kissing his forehead and drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue - 3 1/2 years later

Stiles POV

 

I wake up to the sun blaring through the blinds but I'm not use ally this cold in the mornings, I turn around to find that My heated werewolf isn't sleeping next to me. What is next to me is a piece of paper

Stiles' birthday todo list

Step one - bring him his favourite breakfast in bed  
Step two - Gifts  
Step Three - Watch all his favourite movies and eat his favourite snacks  
Step Four - take him out for a fancy meal  
Step Five - Tell him how much I love him

"What the hell?" I whispered before jumping out of bed and going downstairs. I find Derek in the kitchen covered in pancake mix, with his alpha eyes on full view.

"Morning"

"Morning, happy birthday sorry did I wake you up?"he asked worriedly

"No, the sun did, um what's this?" I asked showing him the piece of paper.

He took the paper before saying "This is your payback, I found your Christmas list a few years ago, now it's your turn" he smiled

"Okay so to your finally letting me get my revenge, awesome" I grinned before peaking him on the lips and going to get some coffee

"No"

"What?

"Did you even read the list?" He smirked giving the paper back

Step one - bring him his favourite breakfast in bed

"So stop trying to ruin it and get upstairs, your breakfast will be ready soon" he said smugly

"Okay, try not to make even more of a mess, I know what your like in the kitchen" I joked

He wrapped his arms around my weist and hugged me from behind " well you didn't seem to mind me making a mess last time" he whispered seductivly " in fact you were begging me to let you make a mess"

"Touché" I grinned at the memory

"And if your lucky, I'll let you make a mess in every room in the house tonight" he whispered seductivly

"Promise"

"I promise" he whispered before I took myself back upstairs and back into bed.

20 minutes later Derek came upstairs with blueberry pancakes with chocolate sauce and the blackest coffee you can ever make. Me and Derek demolished the pancakes and cuddled together under the covers.

"So what have I done to deserve all this?"

"Well, your 22 now and I figured its time for a little payback, plus if I can't spoil my mate who can i spoil" he grinned

"I totally agree" I joked before having a sip of coffee "so what's next on the list?"

Step two - Gifts

"From me and the pack" Derek said

I rubbed my hand over his abs "Well the birthday present I want I think should be given in privet"

"Well I would love too but I wouldn't considering the pack are at the door making noises of disgust" he grinned

I put his arms around his neck " well then let's give them a show" he smirked then I started kissing him passionately making as much noice as possible with dirty mones and grounds that I would only make in front of him. "Okay I think they've suffered enough"

"So Stiles how is the new job going?" Erica asks

"Brilliant, I have the best boss in the world, he's super nice, he makes my job very interesting and his body is amazing" I answered

"Yeah it must be nice to have Derek as your boss huh" she replied with a smirk

"Hey, I'm an English teacher in BHHS and Derek happens to be the head teacher, but oh my god you should have seen Harris' face when he found out that my boyfriend is his boss, it was priceless" I laughed

"Happy birthday buddy" Scott hugged me

"Thanks Scotty, so what's the plan for later?"

Derek went upstairs and retrieved the list and gave it to me

Step Three - Watch all his favourite movies and eat his favourite snacks

"Awesome, are we celebrating tonight?" I asked

"No but on Friday we are all going to jungle" Jackson suggested

Derek got a bunch of DVD's "So which one first?" He asked smugly

We watched four movies before the pack had to go, I asked if they wanted to go out for dinner with me and Derek tonight but they are all busy apparently. It doesn't matter there's always Friday.

Derek came down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a shirt and a blazer, I've never seen him dress so smart, he just gets hotter and hotter every day if thats possible.

"What's the occasion?" I joked

"To see you make that face" he grinned

"Very funny"

It was a very posh restaurant but it's also my favourite. It was perfect apart from the fact that Derek looked very paranoid and nervous which made me feel really nervous.

Why is he like this? Oh my god is he getting up the courage to break up with me? No he wouldn't do that. But what if he's getting bored of you? Oh shit now I'm paranoid.

"I've got to make a call, go ahead" he said. I jumped out of the car and entered the house to find candles lit everywhere.

"I love you so much" Derek whispered from behind before bringing me into a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how much I love you"

"I love you to so much, well done you competed your list" I replied

He looked confused " no I haven't"

"Yeah you have the last one was to tell me how much you loved me"

"No it wasn't that was the 5th one, I still haven't done the 6th one" he explained

"What 6th one?" I asked

"Go into the kitchen" I obeyed and saw that the candles were shaped in a heart and there was a piece of paper in the middle.

Step 6 - hope he says yes

I turned around to face Derek to see him on one knee with a ring in his hand

"Well?" He asked nervously, tears coming from his eyes.

I nodded before kissing him hard.

"Can I make a mess in every room in the house now?" I asked seductivly

"Well I did promise" he replied before kissing me again.

And he kept that promise.

Thanks so much for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Wolflover1989, couldn't have done it without you, thanks so much for all the help and support :-)
> 
> Have a Merry Sterek Christmas !


End file.
